But again, it hasn't been that day
by Kurenaii Ame
Summary: fic not ended, forgive me all. Maybe one day I'll complete it, if I feel that ppl want it to end...
1. I'll always protect you , my Love

Hello dear readers !!   
Well, before you read this, I've a few things to say.:-)))):  
1/Erm..It's my first fanfic, and I don't speak good English( yeah, I'm French) but I try my best to write correctly.  
2/Of course this fanfic is a S+S fic. (Kawaaiiiii !!!!!!) sorry for : this silly story, the French gohst , and all the errors I've committed . ( /....../ = authors excuses.)I wrote some sentences in French, but I translated it (Of course !!!)  
3/DISCLAIMERS: I almost forget my favorite part in the fanfics... Let's say the magic spell: " I don't own any of the character or the general CCS story(what a pity , boo hoo... I don't own them, otherwise I wouldn't write this fanfic, I'd be famous and wealthy...(sob _) ), It belongs to Movic, Nakayoshi, Kodansha , (..& others...)and to the( wonderful) Clamp" !!! So please, don't sue me, I'm so poor!!!!!!!!!!! =)  
4/I hope you'll enjoy it !! Suppi-chan... A !! yeah!! In this fanfic, S & S are ~17 , alright?  
  
But Again, it has not been that Day.   
  
  
All began like an old song:  
/Every morning I expect and wai'  
I wonder and say "Maybe today..."  
But, nothing happens during the day;  
And that's why I always say:  
"But again it hasn't been that day..."/  
  
  
Syaoran's flat ; 2 a.m.  
  
"Sakuraaa ! watch behind you !! the gap !!"  
A scream in the night .  
A teenager , breathless in his bed , bathed in sweat.  
But not a "normal" sweat...that was a cold sweat.  
During a while, just during few seconds, he though that his heart would jump out of his chest.   
"I.. I must have a shower... I need to clean up my mind... "he murmured.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Syaoran was in his bathroom , taking a shower. But when he was on his shower , there was only one thing in his mind: the dream that he made. It was still on his mind, printed very clearly . One more time, he saw Sakura running in the wood , without watching where she was running. Suddenly, she yelled :" heeelp !!I need some help !!Oh Gods, please... help me !" but at this moment , she lost her balance, and began to fall in the gap behind her. Suddenly Syaoran opened his eyes.  
"That .. that wasn't a dream !!! That's true !! she ... she really needs my help !!"  
Syaoran was unable to stand that . Sakura, the women he loved was in trouble, he couldn't stay here, lazily on his bathroom . He wrapped a towel around his hips, and took his pendant (his sword, in other words...) and opened the door. He put a tight pair of jeans and a white shirt and ran outside his flat, without taking the time to button his shirt or to dry his hair.  
  
Penguin park ; 2.20 a.m.  
A ball of pure energy appeared right under the "thing" which was glowing blue. Suddenly the "thing" shot the ball / Oh dear...I'm really bad at English.. that sucks so much...___/ and hurt Sakura Badly.  
Sakura yelled in pain. Her arm was bleeding.  
"Sakuraa!!!!" Kero yelled when he saw how bad his mistress was hurt . As rage run through his little body he began to glow , and he soon get transformed into his other form. With a roar the Sun Lion flew toward the thing which was hurting his Mistress. But all of a sudden, his wings were paralysed, he couldn't move anymore. Even breathing was hard for him. He felt on the ground with a loud noise.  
The "thing" laughed a little and said sarcastically : "chaton..." ["kitten"]  
"Kero-chaaaaaaaaannn!!! Noooo!!"cried out Sakura. The huge lion, who was now lying on the ground, unable to make a move, only let out a moan before closing his eyelids on his golden eyes :   
"Sakura-chan..run..."  
And so did she. She ran through the wood, not knowing where to go , where to find a safe place...Her heart was pounding in her chest, tears running down her cheeks. If only... if only I had still my Cards... why did they disappeared?? Where are they? They were in my bag just five minutes ago.. Oh , Gods, please, help me... what can I do? Every time that I try to use some magic I'm paralysed... By the hell, what's this thing??? She was running, gasping for breath, and hearing an evil laugh just behind her, following her in the night.   
  
****Back in the Penguin Park****  
Syaoran knelt in front of the golden lion. "Ke...Ke...Kerobero ?? What happened ? Who did that to you? And, by the hell, where's Sakura??" Kero slowly opened his eyes and sighed in relief when he saw the young man who was right before him. "You... gaki... you must help Sakura...She needs you...your help...your strength...  
-But where is she???   
-Just...just feel her..."Kero took a last breath, then fainted again.   
Shaolan was really frightened. He had already tried to find her, to feel her aura.. but he hadn't felt anything. Holding back his tears , he tried again.  
  
****In the woods****  
Sakura was still running, but her legs went limp , and she had difficulties to breath.   
"But who are you?!?" she eventually shouted  
The "thing" which was following her was completely lost in its thoughts, and didn't even heard Sakura's question. It only mumbled: "Il est en retard ce con..." ["He is late this idiot..."] and went on, chasing Sakura.  
Suddenly the "thing" yelled "Dêpeche toi, sombre abruti!!" [" Hurry up , absolute idiot !"];   
Then it felt his aura, and it smiled *if a ghost can smile..erf erf efrf* and sighed, relieved *can a ghost sigh???*  
Sakura was exhausted, and began to be really frightened . The "Thing" right behind her was yelling and mumbling. Sakura hated this. The "Thing" behind her seemed really angry and Sakura wasn't able to run anymore. I...Am I gonna die...like this? Oh...please, I don't wanna die...I must...Syaoran-kun... Sakura, think , think!! You 're not a little girl anymore!! Oh my.. Why am I unable to think...  
Suddenly Sakura didn't felt the ground anymore under her feet. She shut her eyes tightly when she realized that she was falling in a gapI...Eventually I'll die tonight ...Please , Syaoran...forgive me...though Sakura as she prepared herself to hit the ground.   
******************************************************  
the silly author of the silly story is speaking.  
What'll happen to Sakura? Is she going to die? What , or Who is the "thing"? Where's Syaoran. ?  
You'll find out all of it in the next chapter...Hohohohohoho I'm evil..  
Just kidding.  
I won't stop now!!! I'm having too much fun to stop.  
******************************************************  
But instead of the hardness of the ground, Sakura felt two arms around her waist, encircling her in a protective way .A voice said: "God Of Wind, I call upon you! Give me your strength!" Her eyes shot opened and she saw... She saw that Syaoran had jumped on the gap to rescue her, she saw that he was hanging her tightly, as he would never let her go. Syaoran looked deep into her eyes, as if he wanted to reach her soul ,and he asked with a caring voice "Sakura , are you OK?" In his arms her body went limp. She buried her head in his chest and said, while a tear was rolling down her cheek:" Now I am...Now I am...Keep me like that and I'll be OK forever..." She said that in a whisper, but Syaoran heard her words and blushed a little, and tightened his grip around her waist. They finally reached the bottom of the gap, supported by the God of Wind  
/please remember that Shaolan's shirt is unbuttoned. So, when Sakura buried her head on his chest... Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho !!!!*.* will the silly author turn her silly story into a silly lemon?? R&R to know it...looooooooooool /  
Syaoran said softly " Sakura, stay behind me...I must fight this thing..."  
Sakura shook her head wildly and whispered "don't let me alone...I'm too scared" Sakura couldn't even believe that she was saying this... It was as if someone had ordered her to behave like that, to stay with him...To felt over and over his arms around her waist, his warm chest under her palms... She felt so good that she never wanted to let him go. She noticed that when she was in his arms she was surrounded by the strongest feeling of safety she had ever experienced... Then only thing she wanted was to stay right here, in his arms.  
Syaoran sighed and took Sakura's cheek in his hand. "Sakura I promise you that I'll never let anything happen to you... Just stay behind me, and let me finish this OK?" Chills ran through Sakura's spine... the touch of his hand on her cheek... So soft, so gentle... She closed her eyes and slowly let him go.Everything 'll be alright now....He is here with me...everything will be alright...No need to think , no need to run anymore... He'll protect me.  
Syaoran turned around and faced the "thing" which was glowing in blue.  
There's no time to waste... I don't know what It is, but there's one thing I know .. This is really strong, and use a magic that I don't know. It's like It was using a Death magic... but that's impossible.. the only one I know who has tried to possess that kind of magic ...was killed by it. And he was one of the greatest sorcerers of the world.. Does this means that this thing is incredibly powerful??? Oh my, the fight 'll be hard... I only hope that I would be able to kill It before It kills me...Syoran though, while he prepared himself for the battle.  
  
To Be Continued. . .   
******************************************************  
what can I say , what can I say, what can I say , OH GOD WHAT CAN I SAY????  
ERF ERF ERF.... Please forgive me for my BIG BIG BIG errors...?  
Erm. ..please review? I'm really lonely +.+ looooool.  
Do you want the following or not?   
Maybe we'll sse us next time, if you want me to go on. Kisses. The Useless Cupi-chan.  
* * * *   
  
  
  
  



	2. Salomé

I'm back ! Ahah ! ho ho ho ho ho ho ho.   
Thaannnnnnnnnnnnk you for your nice reviews!!!!Sobbingand, Alex, sure I'll turn this into a lemon , but it'll took some time. (only the last chapter 'll be a lemon I think)  
Every flames wille be answered by Kerobero AND Suppineru. Loooooool (winking like a mad. )  
  
So... disclaimers: I don't own CCS. And I'm PRETTY sure that the Clamp won't let me own it one day. SO, PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME!!!!! I'm so poor. __________   
  
Rated PG for: ... Well. In fact I 've a problem with the rating. I don't know what to put. PG? PG-13??  
Well, for this chapter, I'll rate it PG, but I think that I'll change that in the future. Ho ho ho ho ho ho .  
Maybe I should rate it PG-13?? /because of the French Kiss/ Should I ? shouldn't I?? OOOh!! What should I do???? /The author bangs her head on her monitor  
  
* I didn't give a name to my first chapter Baka , baka Suppi, Baka... Suppi is pocking her head  
so ... Erm... 'must give a name to this one. Erf erf erf.... I need a name, I need a name!!! We'll do simple... *  
  
  
But again, it hasn't been that Day...   
Chapter 2 : Salomé.   
  
Suddenly Syaoran heard a voice in his head. As if someone was talking to him... through his mind.   
'Do you understand French? ' Syaoran sweat dropped and almost dropped his sword.   
'Wha...What???? Who are you? 'Syaoran though.  
'Oh? Me , sorry , I'm Salomé. Please, answer to my question: Do-you-understand-French ? 'coz I'm pretty bad at Japanese...'the voice asked again.  
'Yes, I understand French. And I speak it too. But, by The Hell, WHO ARE YOU????? '  
Suddenly the "thing" /...Oh. I'm pretty bored with this. I'll call it the 'Ghost', OK? * wink wink* .../  
shouted : " Euh... tu serais pas un peu sourd des fois? Je te l'ai déjà dis! Mon-nom-est-Salomé ! " "Are you a little deaf? I already told it to you! My-name-is-Salomé!"  
Syaoran stuttered "You... you you... You were in MY mind??? How did you do that??? "He finally shouted.  
"SPEAK FRENCH!!! Or I'll do something nasty. Like that." The Ghost began to glow brighter and whispered "Hmm.. Sakura, pardon ..." "Erm. .Sorry Sakura..."the Ghost was glowing brighter by the minute.  
"What are you going to do...?"Syaoran mumbled. But his though were interrupted by a moan of pain, just behind him. He quickly turned around and he saw Sakura lying in the ground; in pain. Sakura, HIS Sakura was SUFFERING!!!! He took her in his arms and whispered in her ear, trying to hide his anger and his fear " Sakura...? Are you alright? Please, Sakura, tell me what's wrong.  
-That hurt so much... Syaoran.. That hurt...Please, make it end.. Syaoran...please" Syaoran carefully put her on the ground and faced the Ghost. A tear of anger rolled down his cheek This.. This Thing!! How dared It touch his precious Ying Fa??/Chinese Way to say Cherry Blossom/. He yelled " Touch her again , and I'll kill you!!!!"  
-Speak FRENCH!!!!" the Ghost yelled back. "Eh merde, je me met à parler en Japonais..." "Oh shit.. I begin to speak Japanese..." then " TU ME RENDS FOLLE!!!"" YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!!!" It began to move quickly toward Syaoran "You wanna kill me? So do IT !! Stop your babbling and act!! Boy , you're so sloooooooow..."  
Suddenly, without Syaoran had the time to move It impaled Itself on his sword and whined " Oh, no! You're such a great warrior... You killed me.. oh aaah...You're tooooooo strooooong ; I can't fight you...Moreover, your strength is increased by YOUR LOVE for YOUR YING-FA !!!!I must admit that I lost.. aaah..That's too painful.. I wanna diiiiie riiiiiiight noooooooow. sob so sob " Suddenly a face appeared just in front of Syaoran's one. It gave him a wink. Then the ghost began to vanish in the air. Syaoran blinked twice and sweat dropped "What the hell...."  
****** Sakura POV******  
Suddenly the pain stopped. I tried to move one arm.. No pain. I moved my legs. No pain. I sat up. No pain. I sighted in relief and stood up. Suddenly I began to be aware of what was happening around me. Syaoran was just in front of me, fighting with the Ghost. I heard It squeak. It was saying strange things... about Syaoran's strength and.. What? Ying Fa? But , that's my name in Chinese, isn't it? Why did It say that??? And why was It speaking about Syaoran-kun 's love?? Oh, I don't understand.. Oh my head...Great... I have headaches now... And I'm cold... Great.. Tomorrow I'll be sick .G-R-E-A-T.  
******Back to normal***  
Sakura let out a little moan, and she caught her head between her hands.   
When Syaoran heard her, he quickly turned around and asked with a caring voice: "Sakura? Is everything alright?  
-I...I think...I'm just cold, that's all" Syaoran was relieved. He took her in his arms, pulling her into a warm embrace. He whispered in her ear "Oh, I'm so glad that you're safe... So glad Sakura-chan..."He ran his hand though her hair and caressed it softly . Sakura's body shivered when she felt his hand on her hair and she began to blush when she felt that his arm was slowly encircling her waist. She breathed softly in his well built chest. She rubbed her cheek on his warm and soft skin. She could hear his heart beating. All of these was so perfect... She wanted to stay in his arms forever. She wasn't cold. How could she be cold when the man she loved so much was embracing her in this way?  
He spoke again. "I was so scared Sakura-chan... I though I had lost you .Oh.. Sakura..."He took her chin in his hand and looked straight in her eyes. He was so relieved.... He thought he had lost her, but now she was here, in his arms so thin, so fragile...so beautiful. He refused to think more, he only followed a voice in his mind which was saying 'Do it, do it right now...'He slowly bent his head and closed his mouth over hers. His lips caught hers, in such a gentle way that Sakura though she was kissing the wind. She let out a little cry, due to astonishment., and Syaoran held her closer. Chills were running down her spine. She had waited so much... how many time did she dream about this moment? She didn't know, and to be honest, she didn't care. She began to return him his kisses.   
Syaoran was tasting her soft lips , working his mouth against hers .He will never let her go.. never. She was his most precious treasure, and he wanted to cherish her forever. When he felt that she was kissing him back, his pulse went crazy, and he buried his hand on her hair. His lips brushed softly against hers. He didn't knew it, but he was driving her wild with his soft kisses. Their hearts were beating loud and fast, they were breathing hard.  
Sakura put her arms around his neck, sending shivers through his body. Her fingers felt so good on his skin. She moaned softly when he began to caress her back with his left hand, the right one still buried in her hair/...Getting technical , aren't we?? *wink wink *.../. She melted under his mouth.  
Syaoran had been so afraid, afraid of loosing his Ying Fa, that he wanted to be sure that she was still alive. He pressed his mouth against her in a more passionate way, as if he wanted to crush her lips on his . Surprised by this Sakura parted her lips a little, and Syaoran slid his tongue into her mouth. His tongue was playing with hers, almost intertwining it. Sakura moaned louder. She had never experienced that kind of feelings before; so much pleasure, so much happiness...She didn't know how to please him back .How to show him that she enjoyed it.... One of her hand was softly rubbing his naked shoulder and she buried her other one in his hair. She wanted to be closer, to crush her body on his own.   
During this moment of pure bliss, they completely forgot where they where, or why they were here. Only one though was allowed their mind : be closer.  
Syaoran 's eyes jerked open as he heard someone calling Sakura's name. He reluctantly pulled away and suddenly he realized what happened .A cold wave of angst washed his body. His eyes were full of remorse .What did he just have done??  
He whispered "Sakura...forgive me..."and began to run away from her.   
Sakura let out a little cry, then yelled "Syaoran-kun??" Then she put a finger on her lips, she wanted to keep on it the taste of Syaoran lips. Suddenly she heard someone calling her name and she quickly turned around.   
"AH? Kero -chan? Is that you?"  
Kero sweet dropped "Erm... Sure it's me..." then he yelled "Sakura-chan! What happened to you? Are you hurt? Did the brat help you??? AND BY THE HELL DID YOU STOP THIS BLOODY GHOST??????????   
-He isn't a brat Kero-chan..." Sakura soflty said , her hand still touching her lips.But WHYdid he ran away like that???Sakura though, without noticing that Kero was glaring suspiciously at her.  
*************************Somewhere in the woods********  
Syaoran was running in the woodsI TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER!!!!! She was hurted, she was afraid, and I KISSED her... Oh my GOD ,I took advantage of her!!! She 'll never forgive me!! What 'll I do tomorrow??? Syaoran was afraid because he hadn't been able to control himself... he had wanted her ,when he was kissing her. Oh sure , it wasn't the first time that he had wanted to kiss her, but he had wanted her so badly that he TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER. It sickened him to see that he was unable to control himself. /this boy is pretty mind twisted, isn't he???/  
"ACK... Do you wanna know what is sickening me?? You !! What's wrong with you??? You're a scourge...Tell me, you did that on purpose, or you're just an idiot? WHY DID YOU LEFT HER?????"   
Syaoran abruptly stopped his run... This voice... That was ... That was...  
"YOU???????" he yelled furiously "How DARE you?? I gonna kill you right now!   
-I GOT A NAME!!! Salomé! SO PLEASE USE IT. And, please, drop your sword you can't kill me , I'm already dead.What a scourge... You boy are such an idiot... You wanna kill a ghost? Oh , please tell me how you'll do that??? Hohohohohohohohohoho." Salomé laughed.  
Syaoran's ears were fuming "What's your problem???! Leave me alone!! You're driving me nuts."  
Suddenly Salomé 's form began to change; and a shape of a woman body appeared. Soon the blue ball became a true person except that it body was translucent /... OMG!!! My English is getting worse and worse... do you understand what I mean with the Salomé thing? So , she is a ghost, and erm.. what's why her body is translucent, and... erm .. erm.. Oh, s***; I'm unable to explain it!!looool..../  
Then she said "I think that you need some help with women... That's good, because I'm .. or, erf erf erf I USED to be a woman. So I'll help you..."* wink wink*  
Syaoran sweat dropped and asked :  
"But, who are you? No, stop, I know, you're Salomé... but I mean... Qui es tu vraiment? [Who are you really ? ]  
-Merci de parler en Français, c'est gentil... Hmm, je pense ke je suis... ton Ange gardien ? [Thank You for speaking in French... that's nice... Mmmh, I think I am... your Guardian Angel? ]"  
Syaoran eyes widened and this time, he really dropped his sword.  
  
To be continued  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
WAAAAAAAAH!!!! That took me forever!!! BUT I'M SO GLAAAAAD!!!!  
Thank you for your nice reviewing, really, that made my day better (rivers of tears in my cheeks. )  
SO I'll try to put one chapter by day... BUT this 'll be hard. Anyway, I'll try to do it!! Because of U.wink wink.  
Now , about the story.. Do you like Salomé?? (I hope I hope, IHOPE...) even though she hurt Sakura during a few seconds , she is really nice. Really. She is very important for the plot of the story.  
And what about S&S KISS??? Did you enjoyed IT?? (oh please say yes, oh please say yes!!!!!!!)  
What do you want?? More action? MORE ROMANCE? MORE SUSPENS?? Oy. Please, tell me your mind.   
See ya tomorrow.   
God bless you all.(even though I don't believe in Him) , please take care of you.  
" Whatever doesn't kill me makes me strong" Do you like Eve??? I like her (and her songs; wink wink )a lot!!!  
KISSES. THE MISCHIEVIOUS BUT USELESS CUPID.*wink wink again.*  



	3. The Magic of Death.

+++++++Hello you !!  
++Eck, I think that I made a bloomer with the second chapter..I .. erm.. how to say that.. I post it 2 times...? Erf erf erf erf Gomeeeeen!! I'll remove one of them today! (and I'll try to not remove the whole story. Sure. I'm able to remove only one chapter. And not the whole story. I can do this. I CAN DO THIS!)   
++I 'm soooo silly!! If one day I find someone sillier than me , I think that I kill him/her, to stay the silliest.   
++Anyway. I'm back, with the 3rd chapter. Fiew. That took me forever too. Sorry to be so slow, but I have a lot of things to do. (AAAckkkkk !! My translation!!! _____) that's why I'm slow. so.  
++Aha ! Disclaimers: ' don't own CCS. But I DO own Salomé , and I wish could own Syaoran. (oh yeah I wish.. +.+ looooooooooooool)  
++Rating: Yeah.. I still have some problem with the rating...I'LL RATE IT PG-13, and ev'rything 'll be OK. 'huff huff huff huff.' A little bit nervous aren't we???Huge grin+ *wink wink*  
++THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! Now, every times that I like a fic, I review it, because I know how good it is to have a reviewed fic. =====)))))))))))))))Looooooooooooool...  
  
  
But Again it hasn't been that Day...  
Chapter 3: The Magic of Death.  
  
-"My... My Guardian Angel?? You're ..Kidding, right?   
-Yes, I am." Salomé answered simply then gave another wink to Syaoran. His ears were fuming again.   
She continued: " Oh, you know, I'd like to be your Guardian Angel... But I'm here for something else...Something that you won't really enjoy... I'm sorry, but I'm here for..." she hesitated, and avoided his glance.  
"For what are you here?" asked Syaoran softly. He didn't know why, but suddenly he trusted her. There was something in her way to behave, something that allowed him to listen, to lend an ear to her.  
Reluctantly she looked in his eyes and said: "I'm here for the Magic of Death..."  
Syaoran shut his eyes and moaned "No...not again...I don't want...."  
He saw himself, when he was 7 years old. He was in the Ceremony room of his house, in Hong Kong . His father was doing a very important ritual and his mother helped him. He shouldn't have been here, but he wanted to stay with his father, who was so serious and so nice , in his own way. Suddenly he had heard his father saying "Magic of Death! I call upon you. Place Your strength in my Body!" Then the room went white. The little Syaoran yelled: "Mother!! Father!!" Yelan turn around and saw her son. Her only son. She knew that she was going to loose her beloved , she didn't want to loose her only son too. She screamed in horror and ran straight to her son. She knelt in front of him and took him in her arms " Syaoran !! don't look !!" She begged. But Syaoran looked. His eyes grew wide in horror The room wasn't white anymore.. it was... red. Blood red... For the first and the last time in his short life, Syaoran screamed "DADDY!! NOOOOOO!!!".  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes and looked at Salomé. Her eyes were full of sympathy. Syaoran asked, afraid of what her answer could be: "Do you mean.. that I must do the ritual...The ritual of the Magic of Death?  
-No...." Salomé swallowed. Syaoran was relieved. Because he knew that he was unable to do this ritual . His father was really stronger than him, and this ritual...Killed him. Suddenly Salomé said: "But you know the one who was chosen to do it..." Salomé looked at the ground.  
-"Oh , please.. tell me that it isn't my mother...  
-No... that's not your mother... The chosen one, this time is.... Sakura Kinomoto"  
Around Syaoran , the world seemed to explode. His ... His Sakura? No... That was impossible. Salomé was wrong... not his Sakura. His precious Cherry Blossom, his beloved Ying Fa... Oh no...Not her!!! For God's sake, please , not her!!!!   
He sat on the ground, his legs were unable to carry him longer. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he yelled : "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
****************In Sakura's room****  
"50 , 51 ,and 52 ... Yeah!! They're all here!! "Kero shouted happily.  
Sakura was completely lost in her thoughts . Her mind switched and she looked down at her little friend "Hum , Kero-chan , are all my cards here?  
-Sure! I'm such a great Guardian!! They were unable to escape me. Aha ha !! Erm, Sakura, I'm hungry . Do you have something to eat ? " ,and his little stomach growled. Sakura smiled at him and took out a cookie of her back-pack Kero's mouth wide opened and he sang " Oh my little cookie!! Come here, Kero needs you....Oh oh oh oh" Sakura sweat dropped. Kero-chan could be so weird sometimes...  
Suddenly she said : "Kero, when we felt this .. erck... Ghost... You said something about the "Magic of Death"... what's this?" Kero dropped his cookie /...Yeah !!! You read right!! Kero DROPPED his cookie!! Loooool..../ and faced Sakura, a serious look on his yellow face.   
"Sakura... the Magic of Death is a really powerful magic. The matter is that this magic was never "sealed". My last master, Clow, tried to fight this magic, and to seal it, but he was unable to do so, and he was badly injured by the Magic of Death. By chance, he wasn't killed, because he had used a magic spell to protect himself, in case of the Ritual of Absorption had failed (which effectively happened) . The Magic of Death is terrifying. The matter is, that, when you want to seal it, you must absorb it in your body. And when your body and your magic are not strong enough to contain it....Your body... explode." Sakura shivered. She asked: "But you told me that this Ghost was using it, didn't you?  
-Not totally.... In fact this Ghost was using a part of the Magic of Death. It was using some spells , made with the Magic. That's why It could freeze my wings, and my whole body. And that's why your Cards disappeared. This Ghost was really powerful... And you told me that the brat...  
-He ISN'T A BRAT!!!!!! His name is SYAORAN! "Sakura shouted, and Kero sweat dropped, again.   
-"Sakura-chan ? What's the matter with you? I always called him "Brat"? What's the matter today? Did he told you something? What happened after he defeated the Ghost?" Kero's eyes narrowed suspiciously. " You wouldn't hide me the truth Sakura-chan, ne??? What happened today?   
-"No... Nothing!!! " She stammered . "That's just that now he is almost an adult, and I think , I think that you should consider him as ...an adult. Simply. Now, I must sleep a little." As she said this , she went to her bed. Kero sweat dropped AGAIN /... erm, no.. erf erf erf ... just kidding.. erm...*the author sweat drops *.../ But, by the Hell, what's wrong with her...? Kero was really bewildered. More, he had a really bad feeling about this whole "ghost" thing. He was sure that this thing was using the Magic of Death... but why was It here? Maybe it was looking for the chosen One? I hope not... These thoughts remind him one day, when Clow was alive. The day his master learned that he was the Chosen One... Kero had never see Clow Reed afraid, except.. this day. During seven months he worked on a spell; which could protect him during the ritual. During these months , he almost didn't sleep, always looking for new ways to fight this Magic... I don't want to think at this... I don't...  
****************************Syaoran's apartment , 4a.m.**************************  
"How many month do we have to prepare herself to the ritual?" asked Syaoran ,who was facing a sad Salomé. Syaoran's eyes were still red, due to fact that he had cried a lot. Since the day his father died he thought he wouldn't cry anymore. But when he had learned that this time, the Chosen One was his beloved Sakura, he hadn't been able to hold back his tears.   
"We've got a whole year." Salomé answered slowly. Syaoran sighed.  
-"At least we had time... My father learned that he was the Chosen One only a month before the ritual.  
-I'm really sorry .. I mean, for Xiang . I hoped that he would be able to do it, because he was really powerful. And I taught him all my knowledge about the Magic Death. ... I feel so guilty Syaoran...So guilty...Please, forgive me." Salomé looked like she would burst into tears. Syaoran mouth hung opened with surprise.  
"You knew my father?? And..What.... Why...How...I ...err..I mean, why do you feel guilty?  
-Because, this year, the Chosen one, that was.. me! I already knew your father , because he was one of the greatest Sorcerers , as me.We became friend, and he taught me some spells, as I gave him some knowledge about the Magic of Death. When I learn I was the Chosen One , he supported me, he was always here for me. But a month before this ritual ..I...I was killed, in a stupid accident. And... and the ritual must be accomplished... and ..AND HE WAS CHOSEN! Oh... how I wish.... How I wish I have done the ritual myself... If I had done the ritual, He 'd be sill alive... If I hadn't been killed, you're father 'd still be with you!!!I ..I took your father away from your family. That's why I'm unforgivable. I was here...the day ..The day of the Ritual. And I saw you.You, and your mother, crying in each others arms...You were calling after your father , in a way which torn my soul apart...I'm such a monster...I...I killed your father...I'm so sorry Syaoran!! So sorry!" Salomé was shaking. She wasn't able to cry, the only way to express her sadness was to speak, and to shake.   
It took a few seconds to Syaoran to understand what she was saying. Then he said: "Salomé.listen to me, please. That's not your fault. Absolutely not your fault. You told me you were killed in an accident right? So, that's not your fault .And, if you had done the ritual, you would have been killed, right?   
-But if only I had looked where I was going...I would have been able to do this bloody ritual!! I have no family, and I broke yours! I'm such a monster!!!! Nobody was caring about me, except your father, and I killed him !!!" Syaoran walked to his desk . He took out an Ofuda and slowly began to sang a Chinese spell. Salomé was still shaking but suddenly she felt a tear rolling down her translucent cheek. A little cry of surprise came out of her mouth "Ghosts... Ghosts are unable to cry...What.." Suddenly she looked down at her arm, which was getting less and less translucent by the second. She yelled: "Syaoran !!! What are you doing??? Stop it!! You're strength!! Syaoran, stop this!!" Syaoran said again some words in Chinese, the opened his eyes , and said "I don't care about loosing a part of my strength for one day or two. You need to express your sadness, and you can't do it when you're in your "Ghost body". This spell 'll bring you back in your body for one day or two. So, please, ...cry now. You can express your feelings, so do it right now. You'll feel better after this."  
Tears were rolling down Salomé's cheeks. She whispered: "Xiang...You can be proud of your son... He is your worthy son... As nice as you..." Suddenly she flew into Syaoran's arms and sobbed in his shirt / Yeah, his shirt IS buttoned. *wink wink*/ "I'm sorry.... I'm sorry." During a while Salomé repeated over and over these words.   
Syaoran sat on his couch, thinking. Salomé was in his bathroom, putting some water on her face.   
How'll I be able to help Sakura?? What can I do? I feel so useless.. He sighed , then heard Salomé's voice: "Don't be . Don't feel useless. You can help her more than anybody. Because you love her." She flashed him a big grin.   
"I see that your mood is better...." Syaoran groaned.   
She gave him a wink. "Sure I am!!! Ho ho ho ho !!I've got something to do today..."  
Syaoran gave her a suspicious AND frightened look. He absolutely didn't like this laugh... It reminded him something , but he couldn't fix what. "Errr... May I ask you what kind of thing ?" Salomé laughed louder and gave him another wink : "HO HO HO HO HO !! I must put you and Sakura together!!Hohohoho.!!!  
-I got it! Tomoyo-chan...You laugh exactly like Sakura's best friend...And you're almost as weird at her...  
-Huh? What? Anyway... now it's 6 a.m. When does school began? 8 a.m?   
-Yeah, 8 o'clock..."Syaoran answered. "But I think I'll stay at home today. ...'need some sleep.*yawn*"  
Salomé pocked his head. "No WAY. You aren't!! Today you must tell to Sakura that you love her .So now you'll took a shower, and I'll make some coffee for you. " Then she yelled : "You're such an idiot!! Why did YOU LEFT HER??? Ah, boy, you're really a scourge!! No!! don't say anything. I can read in your mind. So I already know what you're thinking... * "Boo hoo , I took advantage of her..Boo Hoo; I'm such a bad boy, Boo hooooo.."* So now shut up and took your shower, or I'll kick your ass! Now I can I've feet. So disappear!! I don't want to hear you think again. !"   
Syaoran went dot eyed and sweat dropped. Oh dear... What did I do when I let her enter into my home?? Oh My....  
"I heard you!! Baka!!" yelled Salomé from the kitchen. Syaoran slowly stand up and walked to his bathroom." You know that you're really driving me nuts?? I wasn't joking when I told it this morning...".  
Two small smiles appeared in their lips, almost in the same time.  
*** To Be Continued****  
  
Oy. +.+. My English and my story are getting worse and worse. Erf. I'm sorry, but I didn't want to end this chapter in a sad way.   
Err... Not a lot of S&S in this chapter, huh?? But don't worry, the next one 'll be sappy sappy again. Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho + double *wink wink*+ huge grin  
So. If you have some reclamation, just send me a mail.   
And erm... erm.. What do you think about the whole "Syaoran's father" thing? Good? Bad? "yeeeeaaaaaaah baaaaaaaaaaad !!! reeeeally baaaaad!!!" and the story of the Magic of Death? Stupid or not? "Definitely stuuuuuuuupid!!!!!ack!!"  
Erf. Must go now. Hope you like it. Oh yeah I hope, Oh yeah I hope!!!  
Err... one time again... "please, err...R&R?" I'm still very lonely. *wink wink*  
Kisses! God bless you all!! You're the best.   
The Mischievous Cupid. (but really U-SE-LESS) 


	4. A Day in Life

++Agah. Waaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaah sobbing like a mad chapter.. chapter 4 is up !!! ahaaaaa !!! Whining : I'm soooooooooooooo gllaaaad!!!!  
++Nice to see you again. Today the author is pretty mad, so please, forgive her. Thank you.  
++Err... Disclaimers...? Err, still don't own CCS. Erf erf erf. Really , if I owned it, do you really think that I'd be here? Err..Maybe.. I love this site!! That's amazing, how wonderful it could be to write Fanfics! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho still crazy.  
++ Aahhhhhhh Waaaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaaah !!! sobbing again thank you for your reviews!! You're so nice!! You really make my day better! Thank you, thank you, than you , thank you !! ;)))))))))  
++Sorry , that took me forever, again! Well, in fact I had problems with my Japanese pen pal 's letter.. (this stupid postman lost it!!Ack!! French Post.. what a scourge!! Grumpf!). So I was really angry, and ..it took ma a while to calm myself. Erck !! I'm still babbling !! Baka Suppi, Baka!!! the authors bangs AGAIN her head on her monitor So... You're ready? OK, here we go! Hope you'll like it!!!  
+Vocabulary : "Kaiju" : Sakura's nickname (aka 'monster') ; "Onii-chan" :Big brother ; "Nii-chan": affectionate way to say 'Big brother'  
  
But Again, it hasn't been that Day...  
Chapter 4 : A day in Life.  
  
  
Kinomoto's residence. 7A.M.  
Sakura sat down on the kitchen's table , and she began to eat her breakfast. Three people were looking at her. Her father smiled at himself, and though "She certainly has something to do at school..." But Tooya and Kero were dot eyed./...yeah , I know, kero-chan is ALWAYS dot eyed. Erf erf erf.../and they were sweat dropping. Finally Tooya asked:  
"-Err ... Kaiju...  
-Yeah, 'nii-chan? ...What's the matter with your eyes?   
-No..No matter. Just....Are you sick? Are you alright? I mean, it's 7 A.M., and.. you're awake.. that's pretty weird...and... err.. you seems happy to be awake... I mean, every morning, when I wake you up, you're always whining "no no 'nii-chan...wanna sleep more... go 'way 'nii-chan, must sleep". ..." Kero added :"He is right! This morning you heard your alarm clock.. What's wrong Sakura... You acting weird since... since the brat... Sakura, what did he do to you?? Since this night, you're..."   
Kero was interrupted by a really red AND really angry Tooya, with fuming ears :"What did you just said?? What did this gaki do to my precious Kaiju???" He took Sakura by her shoulders and asked, worrying : "Kaiju, my little Kaiju, what did this BLOODY gaki do to you? Did he hurt you? Ah !I got it!! He put a spell on you!! You're under is control !I gonna kill him!!!"  
Sakura sighed , put her spoon on the table and looked into the eyes of her over-protective-but-really-nice brother.   
"Tooya, sometimes you're pretty mind twisted, aren't you? Now, let me go, I've got something to do in school today." She took her back pack and walked to the door.  
Tooya was in the middle , too moved to speak. Suddenly he said, with a blank voice : "Eh. You guys.. Did you hear what she just said. ? " Tears were rolling down his cheeks" She.. called me .. Tooya... that's the first time... She always calls me " 'nii-chan"...I'm her 'nii-chan , right?? So , why didn't she call me 'nii-chan' anymore? Kaiju, Kaiju!! Come back !!Your 'nii-chan needs you!!   
Fujikata sweat dropped, as Kero did.   
  
Syaoran's apartment, 7.15.A.M.  
  
"Thank you for the coffee Salomé. It was really good.  
-Aha!! The French coffee is the best !! Erf , maybe the Italian's one is better.. I don't know.. Maybe..." Salomé was daydreaming about coffee. She was wearing one of Meiling's skirt (which she had certainly forget in one of the cupboard of the apartment went she went back to Hong Kong, ) and one of the shirt of Syaoran. Syaoran smiled at her, she reminded him one of his sisters. Nice, gentle, but really, really weird. He laughed a little. Suddenly Salomé asked " Syaoran... are you fine? Because of the spell, your strength is divided ... Don't you feel weak?  
-Mmh, Maybe a little...But don't worry, I'll be OK. And if I'm too tired , I 'll sleep in the classroom..." He gave her a little wink. Salomé almost jumped on the table " Aha!! You gave me a wink ! Aha !! I knew it!I have a really reaaaaaally beneficial effect on you . I knew it... Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!!!!  
-Maybe, maybe... Ok, so , now I must go. I'll be back ... err... At 6 PM, ok? See ya! " Syaoran took his bag and walked out of his apartment.   
  
In the street, near Syaoran's apartment , 7.30 A.M.  
  
Sakura was in the street , waiting for Syaoran. That's why she woke up early this morning. She had a lot of think to ask to him , and the most important were about the kiss they shared in the woods, this morning. When Syaoran appeared in front of the door, Sakura's heart jumped in her chest. He was.. so... "Syaoran-kun..." She called softly .But her voice was covered by something else :  
" SYYYAAAAAORRAAAAAAANNNNNNN !!!!! Waiit !!!" and a girl ran to him. She was tall , really taller than Sakura herself. She had long hair with copper glint in it. Her hair was tailed in a high pony tail, and a coppery stray lock of hair was covering her eyes. Even though Sakura saw her only during a few seconds, it was obvious that this girl wasn't Japanese, that she was a foreigner . She was wearing a little green skirt , and.. wait!! Syaoran's favourite white shirt! Sakura narrowed her eyes. Now the girl was standing in front of Syaoran, so Sakura couldn't see her anymore. The only thing she saw was Syaoran shoulders and back.  
***  
"Syaoran!! What do you eat? I mean, do you have a lunch?   
-Err.. No, I don't, but don't worry , I'll buy something... And I'm not really hungry today...  
-Aha !! Please, I wanna do something useful with my body!! I wanna use it today !! Let me prepare you something!! Please please please please PUUU-RIIIII-SUUU !!!!!!!!!" Syaoran sweat dropped /...Err, I'm sorry, everybody sweat drops today.*the author sweat drop, too* loooool.../  
-" Salomé, you do what you want... Well, in fact, I'll be pleased if you cook something for me.   
-Really !! Oh thank you !!!!" Salomé suddenly began to jump " WON-DER-FUL!!" Suddenly Syaoran bent his head toward her and gave her a strange look .Then he yelled " I got it!! Your eyes!! One ofmy sister has exactly the same !! That's why you remind me her so much.. Really, you've got the same eyes." He patted his hand on her head. "So, we meet again at lunch?   
-Sure!! And take care of you !!" she grabbed his tie and put a peck on his forehead " Now, go you'll be late!!" Syaoran laughed "Sure Mom... Err , just , please, give le back my tie.. I need it." Salomé went dot eyed and released her grip . "Aha.. err.. erf erf erf.. Sorry. Erf. Run, you'll be late, bad boy ! *wink wink*. And, don't forget : tell Sakura that you love her!!! Ho ho ho ho ho ho" Salomé laughed hysterically while Syaoran was blushing. Salomé slapped his bottom and gave him a wink " Run , Bad Boy !!You'll be late ! Ho ho ho ho !!" Syaoran glared at her, then smiled a little "You're still driving me nuts..." and he run toward the school. Salomé looked down at her hand and said " Bon Dieu... Quel cul!! Oh God!! What a butt ! Ho ho ho ho !!!" But, there was one thing that Salomé didn't notice : Sakura, who had seen the whole scene, and who was fuming now. When Syaoran had bent his head to look into Salomé's eyes, she had though that he was kissing her. And, after this girl has touched his bottom. /... Whooo !! Bad bad Girl!! Looooooool ..../.In Sakura's head, there was only one possibility : This girl was Syaoran's girlfriend. That's why he left her, after the kiss... He already had a girl friend...Tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
"I'll be really late today I think..."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
* Ho ho ho ho ho ho I'm evil....erf.. no, In fact, I'm silly. That's not the same problem.. erf erf erf *  
AAAAAAAAAAAAh !! please !! don't hurt me !!! I must stop this chapter here, but I've already began the chapter5 , and I'll upload it in less that 4 hours. Sure.  
PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEAAASSSE!!don't flame me!!!!  
I promise, I promise, this is a S&S story !!! don't kill me !! The next chapter is really sappy again!!!  
Don't kill meeeeeeeeeeee !!I'm too young to diiie !!!!  
And NO , Salomé isn't in love with Syaoran. And NO Syaoran isn't in love with Salomé. NO WAY !!! eck !  
God bless you all, You're the best, once again. !! ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
See ya veryyyyyyyyy soooooooooooooon !! Kisses. (Please, R&R, I'm still lonely. *wink wink*)  
The Mischievous Cupi-chan.  
* Err... please, forgive all my errors, I work without dictionary. And I'm still French, So, I'm still bad at English. Erf erf erf...*  



	5. You're my only Love...

++Chapter 5 !!!:! Oh yeah !!! Sappy-Suppi is back !!aha !! Oy . I'm so haaaappy !!! Chapter five ... Wahhhhhhhhhh Whining like a mad. !!!!!!!!! . Yeah ? so.. thank you for your nice reviewing!! That's for you that I write so fast!!! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho !!! Still Mad!! Looooool I never change   
So. Aha! I'm back! With the chapter five. Err .. Do you like Salomé ? .  
++Aha ha!! DICLAIMERS!!I'm still here!! Still alive, and Still writing! Ho ho ho ho ho ho. And I still don't CCS . So, don't sue me. Plllleeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeee!!! Sobbing AGAIN  
++Now I know how I'll end my fic. OOOOhhhh !!Hope you'll like it!!! I think that it'll have a lot of chapters * wink wink* and it'll be very sappy. I'll take my time. Sure. A lot of chapters. Sure.. loooool.I think I'll post one chapter by day. Yep. AAAAAAAAh !!still babbling!! Dho!  
++Well. I think that now I'll begin to write , ne? maybe!! Sure, I like you a lot, so I'll do it for you who read my fic!!*wink wink*. Leeeet's goooooooooo again!  
++Hiko et Lélé , si vous lisez c'te fic : 1/merciiiiiii 2/ biyoooooouuuux !!*wink wink*  
++WARNING!!! Sappy alert for the end of this chapter!! Rotfl   
EH? Well, it's 11P.M., so , forgive me for the errors.  
  
  
But Again, it hasn't been that Day   
Chapter 5 : You're my Love.   
  
Seijoo High School , 7.55A.M.  
  
Syaoran sat at his desk. . He wasn't really late, but almost everybody was here. Everybody.. except the most important person...  
"Hy Li-kun !! How are you today?   
-I'm fine.. Thank you Tomoyo-chan. And, you , how're you? And... Hiiragizawa-kun, are you fine too?   
-I'm fine Li-kun.. The weather is perfect today!!  
-I'm fine..." Hiiragizawa Eriol gave a weak smile to his friend. After a year in England, Eriol had come back to Japan. Since 4 years he was here again, with them. In fact Something happened to Eriol when he was in England. The woman he loved, Kaho Mizuki had been killed in a car accident. During a month , he had been unable to think. One day Nakuru decided to do something , and she /YEAH I KNOW !!! Nakuru is a boy. But she is so feminine that I can't see her as a boy..../brought him back to Japan. Here Sakura , Syaoran and Tomoyo took care of their friend.   
Syaoran looked into the classroom. It was really amazing, but his classmates were always the same. Chiharu was babbling with Yamazaki who was certainly telling some amazing and completely fake story to his girlfriend , Rika was still the same, serious, kind and very "adult".   
Syaoran sighed .  
Suddenly the teacher entered into the room and said : "Hello pupils . Is everybody here? Daidoji-san , please , sat down...and.. Where's Kinomoto-san?   
-I'm here. I'm sorry sensei , I'm late." The teacher turned around, looked at Sakura , and gasped. "Kinomoto-san? Are you alright?" He asked. Sakura eyes were red and swollen from her tears. Her voice was a little strangled. Everyone was looking at her. She walked to her desk and sat down. Then she heard it. "Sakura?Are you alright? Please, tell me what's wrong..." Syaoran whispered. She let out a little cry , and tears began to drop from her eyes, again. Oh no please... Don't take care about me...Please, you've already broke my heart... what do you want? Break it more? Please.. Leave me alone... Don't look at me with those eyes...PLEASE!!! " no...Nothing Syaoran-kun....Don't worry, I'm fine".   
********Lunch time********  
Sakura felt something on her shoulder. It was Syaoran's hand. "Sakura? I'm not blind. You're sad, I can see it, everyone can see it. So , please, tell me what's wrong. You can tell me everything, you know..."  
They were in the middle of the Seijoo park Suddenly Tomoyo arrived and said softly "Sakura-chan .What's wrong??, everybody is worried.... Tell me everything." Sakura ran into Tomoyo arms and began to sob, leaving a really disappointed and bewildered Syaoran. The 2 girls sat on a bench, while Eriol and Syaoran were sitting in another.   
"Tomoyo... Tomoyo-chan...That hurt... Tomoyo.. I'm suffering, please help me...  
-Sakura... please don't cry , and explain me, why are you suffering so much?  
-Syaoran.. He... he kissed me..." Tomoyo went dot eyed. "And, you're .. You're crying .. You're crying because he kissed you?" Err...I don't understand... Isn't she in love with him?? Err? I'm a little bit lost. Completely lost...  
"-OH no...I'm crying because he already has a girlfriend!!" after saying this Sakura sobbed louder.   
-But... That's impossible... Because..." Suddenly Tomoyo was interrupted by a yell   
"SYYYAAAAAAAOOOOORRRRAAANNNNNNN !!Erf!! you're here!!I finally find you !! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho I'm the best."  
A foreigner was standing in front of Syaoran and Eriol bench, and Tomoyo could see that Syaoran was smiling at her. "That's her...Her girlfriend." Sakura sobbed. Tomoyo grab her hand and stood up. "Come on Sakura..."  
***  
"I'm soooooooo glaaad!!!Hope you'll like what I prepared for your lunch!! That's French food!!HO hoho ho ho ho..I'm still the best for cooking *wink wink*"Salomé was babbling as usual. Eriol gave a surprised look to Syaoran, who was smiling at the young woman. Finally he said : "Eriol-kun, this is Salomé , and she is..."He was cut by Salomé "Niiiiiice to meeeeeet yyyou!!! You're one of Syaoran's friends? You seems to be really nice!!! Nice to meet you, I'm very glad!!" Syaoran sweat dropped and finished his sentence " and .. she is really driving me CRAZY. ..." Salomé glared at him and poked his head "EHHH !!! Yooouu !! Did you tell her the truth? NO! and don't try to lie to me, I can read in your mind. So, I don't want to hear you think again before you told her the truth!! You're such a scourge!!!   
-Yeah Mom..."Syaoran laughed and look into Salomé's eyes, still laughing. Suddenly he heard Tomoyo.  
"Syaoran-kun? Eriol-kun? Can we join us?" Tomoyo was holding Sakura wrist . Salomé jumped and ran to Sakura : " Sakura !!I'm so glad!!! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho !! How're you..." Salomé stopped when she looked into Sakura's eyes. They were red, and there was still some tears on her cheeks. Salomé's eyes softened and she spoke again, without yelling this time "Sakura? What 's the matter..." . Then she turned around and pointed an accusing finger on Syaoran : " YOU !!YEAH , you, the walking scourge !!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER??? Oh, my... Maybe I should ask " what didn't you do?"!!! Oh god, OH GOD !!!! YOU'RE SUCH A SCOURGE !!!"She turned back at Sakura and stared at her during a few second.  
Everybody was paralysed. All of a sudden , Salomé began to laugh. A little laugh. Then she laughed louder, and louder, as tears were rolling down her cheeks. She gasped : "PLEASE... Sakura... Don't tell me that... Oh no, you're kidding right?? You don't really think that... THAT I'M THE GIRLFRIEND OF THIS WALKING SCOURGE????? Please, tell me you're joking!!" She was laughing louder and was gasping for air. Around her , everyone was sweat dropping . Suddenly she sat on the ground " ME?? Going out with Syaoran??? Ahahahahahahahah !! let me laugh!!! Really, even though he is good looking , and , O h , God, sure, he has a wonderful butt, I DON'T GO OUT WITH HIM OH NO !!! No way!!!!! Syaoran's cheeks were really hot nowHA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Salomé looked into Sakura's eyes, still laughing. Suddenly Sakura began to laugh too. She was so relieved. So relieved, that this girl wasn't Syaoran's girlfriend in fact. She was so nervous... She wanted to cry to yell, to squeeze somebody in her arms...  
Salomé stood up and whipped her tears away. She looked at the four people who were surrounding her. Syaoran was blushing like a crazy, Eriol and Tomoyo were sweat dropping like crazy, and Sakura was laughing like a crazy. "Aha!! Who is hungry ??? I made a lot of food, and this walking scourge won't be able to eat all of it.... SO? WHO WANNA TASTE FRENCH FOOD?"   
She was smiling, but her eyes were saying "If you don't taste my food, you'll regret it. So, eat. and quickly." They all sweat dropped, and everyone said " I'll taste.."  
********** After the lunch*******  
Salomé pointed at Eriol : " So, you're the reincarnation of Clow Reed"  
Salomé pointed at Sakura : " So, you're the Card Mistress"  
Salomé pointed at Syaoran : " So, you're a walking scourge... No no, erf... Just kidding he he erf ..."  
Salomé pointed at Tomoyo : "I scanned your heart. AndI can say that You're the nicest person I know...I'm sorry , but that's the last time we meet... Tomorrow I'll be a ghost again, and... You can't see Ghosts." Salomé took Tomoyo in her arms and hugged her close. "But me I'll see you again. And...." She whispered the last part "Don't worry... about your heart, soon you'll love and be loved in return...really soon..." Tomoyo was really bewildered by this girl. Salomé seemed to be really nice, in her way. But what surprised her more, was her last sentence. She stammered "Wha... What do you mean??" Salomé gave her a wink , and just said : "wait!! You'll see!! You'll find out soon who you really love!!"  
Salomé took her bag and began to walk away from her. Suddenly she turned back and ran straight to Syaoran. She poked his head and said " DO it!!!! Don't stay here "maybe yes, maybe no , maybe yes, maybe no..." Eh, my little scourge... Do it.... Do it for me, please...." Syaoran looked at her face and patted her hair "Sure I'll do it... Mom..."   
Salomé winked and waved her hand " See you tomorrow!!! TAKE CARE OF YOU!! Ho hohohoohoohohohohohohohoho !!!"  
All of them sighed and sweat dropped. Sakura asked " Syaoran-kun, what 's the thing... She wants you to do something, but what's this thing? Could we help?" Syaoran looked at her and gave her a soft and warm smile : "That's something that I must do, and that I should have done a long time ago. Don't worry Sakura-chan, I don't need help...."  
*******After the last lesson*****  
Sakura was putting her math's book into her bag / ECK...maths...I HATE math.. erf erf erf..lol.../  
Suddenly, her whole body shivered when she heard Syaoran asking her " Sakura-chan? I've got something to say t you... Do you have time?  
-Su... Sure I've time..." For you, I always has time, Syaoran... Sakura mentally added.   
***  
The two of them were walking in the park. Syaoran stopped, and began to speak.   
"Sakura, I..." Syaoran looked deep down into Sakura's emerald eyes , and he softly said " Sakura, I'm in love with you...Sakura, you're my only love." He slowly closed his beautiful eyes and continued "I don't know what are your feeling for me, but don't ..." He was interrupted by the feeling of Sakura soft lips on his. Without opening his eyes, he took her carefully in his arms, while she was putting her thin arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer, as he began to brush his lips against hers. Sakura was happier than never... he had just told her that he loved her. Syaoran, the man she loved so much loved her in return. Today was the most beautiful day of her life...Syaoran's strong arms encircling her waist, the feeling of his mouth working on her, all of this made her body limp. She was surrounded by the strongest feeling she had ever experienced, even stronger than the one she felt this morning, when they shared their first kiss, because, now she new... She new that he loved her in return. In her mind there was only one thing important: to be closer to him , to feel his body against her, to deepen their kiss. Syaoran was thinking the same things, and step by step, they found out their own way to bliss . When they reluctantly pulled away, they were breathing hard, panting for some air. And then, only then Syaoran and Sakura opened their eyes, slowly. And they whispered, at the same moment, with the same loving tone "I love you ...You're forever my love..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
SO . OK ... now , it's 3A.M., and I'll post this bloody chapter. I don't even know what I put inside.. SOMETHING SAPPY I think... MAYBE A KISS... yeah maybe. I don't even see my screen... waaaahaaaaaahaaaa neeeed some sleeeeeep!! Suppi is poking her head with her mouse.   
SO. Did you like it? Even though I Don't remember what I wrote... Arh, please, forgive me for my errors... It's a little bit hard without dictionary, and I don't always use the good way to write things pock/ poke , for example...looooooooooL  
Rubbing her eyes and whining after her bed See ya tomorrow!!  
GOD BLESS YOU ALL !! please, review again!!! I'm still very lonely !!HO HO HO HO.  
Next chapter : back to the MAGIC OF DEATH.   
"I know a place that offers shelter,   
A city of Justice,  
Aa city of Love.,  
A city of Peace   
For everyone of us  
We all need it, can't live without it..."  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! 'love this song!!  
DISCLAIMERS : NO !I don't own R.Kelly!!! so leave me alone!!   



	6. A simple wish

Not inspired. See ya later. Kisses. Hope my inspiration'll come back soon. sobbing, , yeah, again.   
*************************************************************************************  
****Aha !! I'm back!! But I'm still not inspired, so, please, forgive me, I think that this chapter 'll be pretty bad. Erf erf erf...Anyway, 'hope you'll like it!! *wink wink*  
**** Thaaaank yyyyyooooooouuuuuu for your reviewing!! I know, I always say the same thing, and I begin to drivel , but that's really important for me. I think that if I had no review on a chapter, I'd stop my story, really. So, thank you for your support !!! Whining and sobbing *The old driveller*   
**** Aha Disclaimers!! Ready...FIGHT!! Err.. still don't own CCS, so leave me alone, don't you see that I'm crying!??! .Looooooool !! So, I don't own CCS, BUT I DO OWN SALOME. So don't take her away from me, or I'll be REALLY angry. And if I'm angry I'll surely bite your ass fiercely. rotfl So, if you want to keep your ass safe, leave me alone. PLEAASE!! Ho ho ho ho ho  
****OK. I'm still not inspired, but I'll begin the chapter. Maybe it'll come with the time. I hope , I hope I hope!!!. And I think that I'll introduce a new character in this chapter. Or maybe in the next one. Hope you'll like him, as you like Salomé. *wink wink*. So. Enough babbling, let's go!!!  
****Voc : "Kawai desu" = " It's cute !!! "   
  
  
But Again, it hasn't been that Day ...  
Chapter 6 : That's just a wish...  
  
*******Seijoo High School park*******  
Three people were spying at a very cute couple /...S&S of course!!.../ "AAAAh !!kawaaaaiiiiiiiiii desu !!!!!!" Two girls shouted in the same time. One was recording the whole scene with her camera and was whining about how cute the scene was, and the other was jumping everywhere, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. A young man with short and dark hair was smiling at the two lovebirds. Suddenly Salomé said : "I'm sooooooo happy!! He did it finally!!! Oh I'm so glad for Sakura-chan!! Erf, maybe he is not a complete scourge. Maybe just a "half-walking-scourge"... Oh !!!I'm the best !!Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!! Eh ! Tomoyo-chan!! Hope you're recording this!!  
-How could I miss such a cute scene?? I would be unforgivable!! They're really wonderful together!!! " replied calmly Tomoyo. Then the black haired girl looked at the young man who was standing here, still smiling, his eyes half closed. She whispered "That's good to see your smile Eriol. You should smile more..." Eriol looked down at her, and gave her one of his true smile, warm and friendly. "Thank you Tomoyo-chan...". Without knowing why Tomoyo suddenly blushed and looked down at her feet. None of them noticed the coppery haired girl who was looking at hem with a strange look , and who was laughing "ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho... I'm still the best.... Be patient Tomoyo... and don't be afraid.. You've already found your true love. HO ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho I 'm the best go between... Wait... where are..."  
Suddenly Tomoyo and Eriol heard someone whining. It was Salomé . "Erf?? Where are they?? No, walking scourge, come back!! I must speak with Sakura!!!" and the young woman began to dash through the park. Tomoyo and Eriol were dot eyed. Suddenly Tomoyo caught Eriol's hand in her own , and began to run after Salomé " Come on Eriol-kun, we'll follow her!" . Eriol smiled and followed his friend.   
******In front of Sakura's door*****  
-"Thank you for walking me home , Syaoran-kun...  
-No problem Sakura..." Syaoran slowly bent his head, and his lips were almost touching Sakura's one when the door opened and Tooya appeared in the doorway. The time seemed to stop.  
***  
In Syaoran's head : Oh, no....I'm dead... Sakura's brother... And I'm kissing his sister. And he hate me. I'm already dead   
In Sakura's head : Oh no!! Onii-chan! Oh my, and Syaoran who is almost kissing me.. Oh , non, Tooya 'll kill him!!!   
In Tooya's head :*his brain went on holiday.* All day long he had waited for his Kaiju. And all of a sudden he had heard her voice, though the door. Tooya took her sister in his arms and hugged her close, squeezing her deadly. " Kaiju , Kaiju !!! You're back!! You're back for your 'nii-chan...My little Kaiju, don't worry, your 'nii-chan 'll always be here for you !!  
-Err... Tooya...  
-Nooooooooooooo!!" Toya shouted , and squeezed her more " I'm your 'nii-chan !!!Nii-chan !!! Not Tooya, Nii-chan!!! You're my little Kaiju, and your 'nii-chan won't let you alone, don't be afraid!!   
-Nii-chan...I think.. That you're not hugging the right one." Tooya slowly opened his eyes and looked in disbelief at Sakura , who was standing near him... But... who was in his arms , if Sakura was behind him? Slowly, really slowly he reluctantly looked down at the one he was hugging so dearly. A really red Syaoran gasped "let...me ...go...'can't ... breath...gonna...die..." With an disgusted "Eeeck!!" Toya released his grip, and.. fainted.   
Syaoran collapsed in the ground , gasping for air. Sakura knelt in front of him and gave him a worried look "Syaoran-kun? Please, tell me you're alright!! Syaoran-kun??" Syaoran swallowed and whispered "I'm... I'm alright....just...Just need some air.." . Suddenly they heard a squeal /... yeah, gain....I already told you, I'm drivelling today. *wink wink*.../behind them "Syaaaoooorrraaannnnnn ?? are you alright? What happened here??" Salomé was standing just behind her, with Tomoyo and Eriol who were following her. Sakura said quickly " Well, my brother saw Syaoran and he hugged him, and...."While Tomoyo and Eriol went dot eyed, Salomé bent her head toward Tooya , who was still lying on the ground. Then she looked at Sakura , and her eyes were shining in a frightening way :" He's your brother?? Goood !!He is sooo hoooooot !!! Ho ho ho ho ho ho !!!" Sakura sighed and though True to herself... Sakura was lost in her thoughts , her hand still laying on Syaoran's shoulder when she heard Tomoyo ask in an hesitant way " Err... Sakura...? You told me that your.. brother hugged Syaoran-kun, but even though Tooya is gay, I don't think that he likes Syaoran-kun that much, so, could you explain me why..." but Salomé was whining again , and Tomoyo was again interrupted " Wha?? He is GAY? Oh shit... I'm fed up with this!! Good men are always gay or already have someone in their life..." and Salomé began to grumble about the fact that good men were disappearing . Around her everybody sweat dropped. Tooya let out a little moan and slowly opened his eyes, and sat up, rubbing his head : "Sakura?? What happened here? Why I am here? Sakura narrowed her eyes and said, after a while: " Nothing To...I mean " 'NII-CHAN ", nothing....aha hehe ..." and she avoided his glance. Sakura stand up with Syaoran and asked to her friends " Do you want to come in? We'll go in my bedroom if you want." They all agreed. When they entered in Sakura's bedroom, Kero popped out of nowhere and yelled " Yeeaaaaaah !!My pudding!!!" Sakura gave him a desperate look and said "Yeah Kero-chan, I'm fine, thank you for asking ..." Kero sweat dropped and said " Err, Sakura, I'm sorry, that's just that I'm hungry..." "KAAWAAAAIIIII !!!" someone yelled. Suddenly a pair of hands caught him and he was crushed on someone chest. "Hey! Let...me...go...You're suffocating me!!!" Kero yelled, and tried to see his attacker's face. Salomé released her grip. "Err.. I'm sorry again , Kero-chan...And please, forgive me for this morning..." Kero glared at her "I don't know you !! So don't call me "Kero-chan"!! ... Wait .. I know you !! You're this bloody Ghost!!! I can't forget your smell... You stink the Magic of Death!!" Salomé stepped backwards, but Kero didn't stop "Why are you here? WHY DID YOU HURT SAKURA-CHAN?  
-"Kerobero !! SHUT UP!" Syaoran yelled. "Let her explain herself .Don't be so rude!" Kero glared at Syaoran and opened his mouth ready to answer him when he was interrupted by Salomé's soft voice. "I owe you an apology. Because no one of you knows who I really am... or was. So , if you want, I'll explain you my story. Please, sit down, it 'll take time." Salome closed her eyes and swallowed. She ran her fingers through her coppery lock. When she opened her eyes again, everyone gasped. Her eyes which used to be brown were completely black now. "as you can see, I'm not completely human. I belong to a very old French Family, the Meaure.600 years ago, my family made a pact with the devil...We made a pact with the Magic of Death. We were allowed to draw our magic powers from the Magic of Death. Our family is the only one, in the whole world, which is able to use the Magic of Death. But as you can figure it, it was a "Give and Take" pact. The Magic of Death is an unsealed magic. Every ten years, a sorcerer is chosen to fight this Magic, and must try to seal it . Until today, nobody was able to seal it. Kero and Syaoran, and even you , Eriol , you know what I mean. You know how hard it is to survive to the ritual and if you failed it , how horrible your death is ."  
Kero looked at Eriol, who was looking at him. Eriol wasn't Clow, but he had inherited his memory. And was with his master, when Clow did the ritual. During just a second, both of them shared the same vision:** Clow, Trying to seal the Magic, and failing. Then their vision went bloody, and Eriol felt the pain racing through Clow's body . And both of them heard Clow whispering "I want to die..."** Eriol was wondering why Syaoran knew the effect of the ritual...He looked at his friend, and saw some tears on the edge of his eyelids. Eriol's mouth hung opened in surprise. Suddenly Eriol remembered himself that the last Chosen One was Xiang Li, and his eyes grew wide in horror. He silently whished Syaoran-kun... I hope that you didn't see the ritual..... He was brought back to the reality by Salomé's voice. " Here we are, the other part of the pact. As you already know, the ritual must be accomplished every ten years. Only 3 Sorcerers survived to this ritual, and Clow Read is one of them. If a great sorcerer would disappear every ten years, it 'd be a high price to pay for the Sorcerers Community. The pact said that, every twenty years, the Chosen One would be... a son, or a daughter of the Meaure family. Phonetically, 'Meaure' is similar to the french word 'mort' , which means 'Death'. And my name, Salomé has the same meaning, 'death'. My mother , Shine , (Shine means Death in Japanese.)got pregnant when she was 17 years old. She already knew, that 3 years after, she'd be chosen. The day I born, my Destiny seemed to be already written. I was the only child, and during years I learned all the spells, all the fighting techniques which exist , I mean, the one using the Magic of Death. During 17 years I only learn how to fight. During these years, nobody taught me what a family was, or how to love. When I was 17 , my family decided that I should get married, and that I must have, or 2 children. Because, I was Chosen, for the ritual. And my whole family was pretty sure that I'd fail it. I couldn't die without descendants . But I refused this. I didn't want to give up my hopes, my life like that . I wanted to fight, to learn more, and if possible, to fall in love. I was young and stupid, I really though that I was able to face my destiny, and to seal the Magic of Death. When I was 18, I left France, and I went here, in Japan. I meet another French, who was a Sorcerer too, but nothing compared to Clow Reed, or Xiang Li... During 5 years , I improved my knowledge , about the Magic... During 5 years I almost had a normal life, with friends and all. I even felt in love. But, when I was 23 , a month before the ritual. I was killed." Salomé clenched her fists and tears dropped from her eyes. Everyone was silent in the little room. "And because of my stupidity, the one I liked as my father, was killed, and I lost all my friends and my love. Because of me, Syaoran's father did the ritual and he was killed ! and Vincent, the man I love, I lost him too... I lost everything... because of my stupidity..." Salomé was sobbing , biting her lower lip " I died in a stupid car accident. .. I only I was looking were I was going, if only.... Syaoran , forgive me !!!" .  
Syaoran took her in his arms. " Salomé... don't cry, that's not your fault if my father was chosen to replace you..." Suddenly Eriol said, with a blank voice: " And, about the whole "accident" thing.... That's absolutely not your fault. You can't control your fate. You can't control things like accidents. I learned it, long time ago. Me too, I lost the one I loved in a car accident. But you can do nothing to stop an accident, absolutely nothing. So , now, please, Salomé-san, wipe your tears away. Please." And so did she. She looked into Syaoran's eyes : "Did you told her?" A sad look appeared in Syaoran face : "No... I wasn't able..." A lonely tear rolled silently down his cheek. Sakura put an hand on her boyfriend's cheek. She was really worrying about him. "Syaoran? What's wrong? Are you alright? " Syaoran opened his eyes and looked at her. Suddenly he took her in his arms and hugged her. Sakura was really bewildered and worried. That was the first time that she saw Syaoran crying.  
Salomé looked at the ground. "Sakura... the reason why Syaoran is crying, it's because, the next Chosen One...The next Chosen One is you, Sakura." Syaoran hugged her closer still crying. Eriol's face went pale , and Tomoyo fainted. Kero yelled " No !!! that's impossible!!" . Sakura's eyes were blank.  
The first to regain his sense was Eriol. "Salomé? How many times do we have?   
- A year. We've just a little year.  
-Ok. So. During a year, Sakura, we'll look for something to protect you. And Salomé 'll teach you all her knowledge. Sakura, do you hear me? There's no time to spare. I propose something. We'll spend this year together, Syaoran, Salomé, Tomoyo, our Guardians, you and me. And I promise you Sakura. You'll seal this BLOODY MAGIC! That's a promise !" Tears were running down Eriol's face. Sakura put her arms around Syaoran's neck, who was still crying, crying for his love, again and again. He whispered in her ear "I'll protect you My beloved Ying Fa... I'll protect you." Sakura looked at Eriol and said: "I totally agree with your idea. I think that we should work together. That 'll increase our chance to seal it. I think that we should all live in the same place.   
-My house is empty. It's big enough to welcome all of you." Eriol said, wiping his tears. Sakura gave him a "thank you" look. Then Sakura locked her lips with Syaoran's ones and gave him a passionate kiss.   
Salomé was in the middle of the room, tears rolling silently down her cheeks. She looked at Syaoran and Sakura. Life isn't fair sometimes... Then the face of a black haired boy appeared in her mind. Black hair, Brown eyes and a really handsome face . She let out a little moan of pain , and whispered "Life is so unfair...it's always unfair... Vincent.. I miss you so much my love..."  
  
***********Near Sakura's house.******  
A man starred at Sakura's house. "I found you my love. I won't let you go now...  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
ACK!! Not really inspired today. No no no no.. Pleeeeeeeaaaaasssssssssssse forrgiiive meeeeeeeee !!!!! loooooooooooool .  
So. It's pretty sad isn't it? Waaaaaahaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa SOBBING LIKE A MAD  
Anyway, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I don't know how many person read my fic. I'm wondering.. 4 ? 5 ? But don't worry, if you keep on liking it , I 'll go on, no matter how. ( But, just, Err , tell me sometimes that you like it, I'm not Salomé, Ican't read in your mind !!LOOOOOOOOOOL !!)  
So, in France it's pretty late . Or really early (3 A.M.) so I'll go and sleep a little, then I'll begin the next chapter. Wooo Hooooooo !!! LOOOOOL. I'm pretty mad, like every day.  
And once again, please forgive me for my errors, I'm pretty bad with the Grammar.( erf erf erf .. Hate grammar. Hate maths. Love CCS. Loooooooooooooooooooooool.)  
God bless you all, and everyone else. Please take care of you, life isn't fair, so don't make it's work easier... TAKE CARE OF YOU !!!!.  
I MUST FIND A DICTIONNARY. AND I MUST USE IT!!! rofl   
Kisses.  
The mischievous but Useless author. Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	7. Salomé's love

++Waaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaa !! thanks for reviewing, as always. I'll never thank you enough !! I love so much your reviews!! *wink wink*. So , 're you ready for this chapter??? I hope. Are you worrying about Sakura's Destiny? I hope. Ho ho hohohohohoho , I'm Evil...Are you getting mad at me? I hope not, but I'm pretty sure that you're , in fact.. erf erf erf. Ho ho ho hohohohoho , I'm silly .. * The author pokes her head with her dictionary..* Because , yeah, I got a dictionary!!! Ho ho ho ho !! Just wait a minute, I'm looking for the instructions leaflet... How does it work , this bloody thing? AND BY THE HELL, where's the plug??? Wha? NO PLUG?? Eck? What's the hell ? Oh; shit... * the author throw her dictionary by the window* still mad  
++ Disclaimers: well listen to me, yesterday I didn't own CCS. And today I still don't own it. It belongs to the Clamp. (and maybe to some others like Movic, Kodansha ....) .So, please, don't sue me, I'm still poor. rotfl  
++I know that I already told it, but THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWING!!!!! You're so nice!! You make my day better!!!! Thank you!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!! pretty mad today, ne?*wink wink*  
++ Maybe it's time to strop my babbling...? Dho... I'm such a boring girl. * wink wink*   
++ Voca : Gaki =Brat   
  
  
But Again, it hasn't been that Day ....  
Chapter 7 : Salomé's Love.  
  
****Sakura's bedroom, 7 P.M.****  
Tomoyo was crying. She couldn't believe that her best friend was chosen to do this "ritual" . Even though Tomoyo hadn't understand everything, she was sure of one thing : only three sorcerers, in 600 years had survived to it. Eriol put an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her.   
Kero was completely shocked. No ... again... My master must face this ritual again.... And why, Oh Gods, why Sakura-chan? Why can't she have a quiet life?   
Syaoran and Sakura were still kissing. They wanted to reassure each other, to be sure that nothing would never separate them. Syaoran wanted Sakura to know that he would never left her. That he'll always be here, to help her, to love her.   
Things were like this when Tooya entered in her sister's bedroom. "Kaiju, Dad told that if your friends would like to stay for eating, they could and that..." Tooya abruptly stopped when he saw that her sister was standing in the Gaki's lap , kissing him. Tooya began to yell " What are you doing to my sister, you Ga-..." when a finger was put on her lips. He looked down at the finger's owner. Salomé was standing in front of him, and there were tears in her eyes In a silent plea, she asked him not to yell . It's only at this moment that Tooya noticed that something was strange. The foreigner was crying, as Sakura best friend was. Near Tomoyo a young man with black-violet hair and glasses was very pale, and his eyes were red, as if he had cried just a second before. When looked down at his sister , his whole body froze with shock. Her face was furrowed with tears, dropping out of her closed eyelids. And... The Gaki was crying too. Silent tears, like everyone in the room, but true tears, painful and bitter.   
Tooya's eyes widened . He whispered " What the hell is happening here..."  
Sakura softly pulled away from Syaoran. She slowly opened her emerald eyes only to meet her beloved eyes, made from cinnamon and amber . He looked into her eyes and whispered his words, only for her " I love you..." ."And I love you too" she responded in the same way. She stand up and looked at her brother.   
"I think that I must explain the situation to my family. We'll all go downstairs, do you agree?"  
**********Kinomoto's living room, 8 P.M. ******  
Tomoyo , Eriol , Salomé and Tooya were sitting on the couch. Fujikata was in his rocking chair, and Sakura and Syaoran were standing in the middle of the room. Kero was sitting on Salomé's lap.  
During one hour, Sakura had explained the situation to her father and her brother. She had tried her best to answer their question. At the beginning Tooya was revolted, but he soon understood that there was nothing to do. Fujitaka was in shock during a few minutes, but he soon recovered his senses. Even though the two men were deeply shattered by the news, they keep hope. And they understood that it would be better for Sakura to live at Eriol's house during a year, to train herself. Fujitaka consented to let his daughter leave his house, even though it torn his heart apart.  
"I know that nobody is in a real good mood, but I think we should eat something" Fujitaka proposed.  
While they were all standing up, Tomoyo let out a cry of surprise, and pointed at Salomé's arm .which was translucent "Salomé!!! Your arm!! What..." .Salomé gave her a faint smile "I'm disappearing Tomoyo-chan. Don't worry, it's not painful" Salomé slowly closed her eyes " It's only that Syaoran's spell is ending. I think that, in less than err...10 minutes, I'll be back to my "Ghost form"."  
Salomé opened her bright caramel coloured eyes. She patted Kero's head and said "I'm sorry Kero, but soon I won't have legs anymore, so I think that you should sit somewhere else. Ho ho ho ..."  
Kero looked up at her spread his little wings and floated in front of her face and finally he mumbled " You're a nice girl in fact. 'Scuse me for yelling at you..." Salomé gave him a wink and said "No problem Kero -chan. You're a good guardian too. Ho hohohohoho"  
She looked at Syaoran "Thank you. For your kindness. And once again, I'm sorry , because during one day I had stolen your strength..."She faced the group "Don't worry, I'll still be here with you. Most of you can see Ghost, so don't worry I'll be here."  
Suddenly she hugged Tomoyo, with her other arm "Tomoyo-chan..I'll miss you. You're really nice. I'd like to have spent more time with you, you're such a treasure..."Tomoyo had tears in her eyes. She hugged Salomé close and sobbed "I'll miss you so much!! I want you to stay with us... Salomé, Salomé, you can't leave me... Salomé, my friend..." The two girls were crying in each other arms , and in the room there were tears in everybody's eyes. Suddenly Eriol couldn't stand it any longer. He suddenly pulled Tomoyo back from Salomé, almost violently. Everyone in the room gasped but Eriol didn't cared, that his friends were glaring at him . He stood in front of Salomé and closed his eyes, then made a strange move with his right hand ,and began to chant a spell   
"Power of Life, I; Eriol , Heir of the greatest Sorcerer Clow Reed; call upon you  
Hear my plea and fulfil my Prayer : Cover this spirit with its materiel coil  
And achieve your perfect Illusion. Power of Life, Release your power now! "  
Salomé began to glow brightly and suddenly the whole room went blue. Salomé yelled. During a few seconds, the time stopped.   
Then the room gradually recovered it's original aspect. Everyone was speechless...   
Eriol spoke : " This is not a great spell, but I hope it'll be useful to you. You've a human aspect, but that's all. Your skin is warm and coloured, but your heart doesn't beat and you can't bleed, because you don't have blood. You can't eat, you can't drink, and you don't need to sleep. You can't breath too. You can use this spell forever if you want, but if you want to delete it one day , just say " Power of life, I thank you for your help. Now let me go back to my true form. Hear my plea and release me.". That's all.  
-But... But... How do you do that? You're certainly using your strength for me, I can't let you do this ..." Salomé was interrupted by Eriol who was smiling. He said simply. "You can be sure that I don't use my strength. That's simply the Power of Life...  
-But...  
-No "buts" . Please, accept my little present.". And Eriol smiled again. Salomé jumped at him and squeezed him. "Thhhhaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnk yyyyyooooouuuuuuu !!!You're so niiice!!! I'm relieved. I'll be able to do a lot of things for helping Sakura-chan now!!Thank you so much!!! Waaaaah!!"  
Eriol sweat dropped, then smiled again.  
******10P.M.******  
"So, let's go. Everybody 'll sleep in my house tonight, and tomorrow, you'll bring all your stuff. OK?   
-No problem Eriol-Kun. Good night Dad , good night 'Nii-chan! See you tomorrow!!!" Sakura waved her hand and went out of her house to join the her friends. They walked in the cold night. Syaoran was holding Sakura's hand ,and Eriol was babbling with Tomoyo. Salomé was just behind the two couples, and Kero was on her shoulder.   
After a while Syaoran stopped and suddenly shouted " I'm pretty bored with you. SO I think that you should show yourself, and quickly, before I begin to be really angry." Sakura, Salomé and Tomoyo looked at him, wondering what the matter was. Syaoran explained quietly "Someone with magical powers is following us since...  
-Since we left Sakura-chan's house."Eriol finished. Syaoran nodded.  
The others were bewildered. Tomoyo didn't feel anything, but that was quite normal, because she hadn't magical powers. But Salomé and Sakura were two powerful sorceresses. This wasn't normal.   
Salomé was thinking I don't sense anything.. What's the matter with me? .. wai'..Yeah!I FEEL IT NOW!! I got it!! Yeah, I can sense some Magic.. and I feel an aura too. But .. I know this aura... No.. THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!!! Salomé eyes grew wide.  
Syaoran shouted again "Come here at once! We have sensed you. Don't try to hide yourself, that's useless..." . A shadow emerged from the darkness. It slowly walked toward the group. "it" was a tall and handsome man, with long black hair. His eyes were brown, and he was glaring coldly at the group. He was taller than Syaoran . And, maybe the most obvious thing, he wasn't Japanese . Wow...he is really handsome, even though he is really older than us...How old is he? 28? 30 ? though Sakura and Tomoyo, at the same time. The mysterious foreigner slowly said " Don't worry. I'm not here to fight you..." His Japanese was perfect. " I'm here for my love. Just let me see her." Syaoran glared at him , and opened his mouth when he suddenly heard a hoarse call coming from behind him. " VINCENT.". Syaoran quickly turned around and saw Salomé. Her fist were clenched and she was looking at the ground , shaking.   
Immediately the face of the mysterious man softened. A smile appeared on his lips and he whispered "Salomé... My love... I found you...". He opened his arms. Suddenly Salomé yelled "Viiinceeeent!!!" and ran toward him. She literally jumped on him, her legs encircling his waist and her arms around his neck. The man lost his balance and felt on the ground. But he didn't mind. His hand were encircling Salomé's back, and he was softly kissing her neck . Between two kisses , he whispered some words to his beloved " Mon amour.. Je t'ai retrouvé...My love... I found you..." ; "je ne vais plus te laisser maintenant , je te le promet...I won't let you alone now , I promise you..." , " Je t'aime tellement ...I love you so much...".   
Salomé was sobbing . She was unable to release her grip from him. She couldn't believe it, Vincent the man she loved more than her life , was in her arms. He was here, holding her , kissing her, whispering his love to her... She couldn't help but sobbed louder.   
Five pairs of eyes were looking at the couple, who was lying on the ground. Tomoyo and Sakura were crying, overjoyed for Salomé. Eriol was smiling, and Syaoran ....Syaoran was thinking. He tried to picture himself what would be his reaction, if his beloved was killed, and if he found her again ten years later . I think that I would have exactly the same reaction than him... He smiled to himself and to the couple who was laying on the ground. Syaoran took Sakura in his arms, and inhaled the fresh scent of her skin. NEVER. He would never let her go.   
  
*** TO BE CONTINUED***  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Took me forever again!! But, here again, I'm sooooooooo gllllaaaaaaaaaaaaad!!  
OY !! I hope you'll like Vincent!! Do you know Final Fantasy 7??? If you don't and if you want to know how the true Vincent looks like , just send me a mail!!! HO HOHOHOHOHO !!   
One day a friend send me a picture of this character, and I found that he was soooooo hooooot that I wanted to put him in one of my fanfics. And...well, I did it!! H o ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho !!!!!  
SO. NO I DON'T OWN VINCENT FROM FF7!!!!! ( but, oh my God, I wish I could own him...LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL)  
So. Forgive me again for my errors, but my dictionary, I kinda ..err...thrown it by the window, so... Hohohohohhohohohooh.( still mad)  
God bless you all!!! TAKE CARE OF YOU.   
Cupi-chan.  
Next chapter : PREPARATIONS .  
  
  
  



	8. Preparations

**THAANNNNNNNKKKKK yooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu for your nice and sweet and wonderful and beautiful reviewing. Waaaaaah !!! got 10 reviews!! Waaaaaaaaah !!! sobbing hard  
**Ho ho ho ho , I'm back!!! HO ho ho ho !! Next week I'll have a new computer!!ho ho ho ho !! My own computer!! Ho ho ho ho. Hope this one will work. Because, err...the one I'm using now is pretty bad. I began to write this chapter 2 hours ago, and well, when I wanted to save it, my computer whined and said " There's an error, there's an error there's an error". And suddenly the screen went black and, this bloody thing deleted my fanfic. WHAT A BLOODY COMPUTER. Gonna thrown it by the window too, he'll find outside his friend the 'dictionary-without-plug'. Waahhhhhhhhhh !!Gonna kill this bloody thing!! Give me a knife, quickly!! The author grab a knife and rip her computer's monitor open. Now I'll feel better , bloody thing. 'You're fucked' Wha??? What did you just say?? 'You're fucked, you're fucked'. How dare you??? And let me tell you that I already killed you. You're dead, so shut up now!! *gonna kill all the computers of the world.* 'You're fucked. Now that you've killed me, how 'll you write your fic? You're fucked, you're doomed, you're cursed singing and , I am the best..' * the author is really pissed off now* . *a pissed off author with fuming ears*  
I think that this computer is driving me crazy. AAAAAAh !!I'm babbling!! AGAIN!! Dho.  
**So. Here we are. Chapter 8 . The true beginning; HO ho ho ho ho. Hope you'll stay with me until the end of my fic. pleeeaaaassseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! *rofl*. Anyway, hope you still like it. Please, if there's something that you don't like, tell me , and as always, if there's something you like, please just review me. I'll be the happiest girl in the world. *wink wink*  
**Aha !!! Disclaimers!! I'm back!! with inspiration!!! So , get of my way, 'need to write this chapter quickly. Aha!! Wha? Ah , ne, I still don't own CCS. And never will. But I know that tomorrow you'll be here again. * sigh *  
** Did you hear 'China love'??? (Janet Jackson) . I thought she was speaking about Syaoran kun..Ho hohohohohohohohoho !! Wha? Babbling again? Err.. 'Dho' again? He he erf erf...  
**I babble a lot today. I think that I should begin this chapter. LET'S GO!!  
  
But Again , it hasn't been that Day...  
Chapter 8 : Preparations.  
  
***  
"So... I guess that Salomé knows you... Do you want to come into my house? We'll speak quietly about all of this." Eriol proposed; looking down at the man who was still lying on the ground, his body surrounded by Salomé's one. Vincent silently agreed, then stand up, Salomé laying in his arms. She softly said "I can walk" . He looked down at her, and gave her a warm and comforting smile " I wanna keep you in my arms.".  
*******Eriol's house.****  
"Eriol-kun !!You're back!! Where were you? I was so worried!!" Something slapped Nakuru's head. "Outch!! I mean, WE were so worried..." Nakuru turned around and said "Suppi-chan , if you do it again, I'll kill you!! DON'T SLAP MY HEAD ANYMORE!  
-Nakuru, please, calm down." Eriol said. Then "Please, everybody , take a seat."  
Everybody sat down on the different couches which were in the living room .Sakura Syaoran and Tomoyo were on one couch, while Nakuru, Eriol Suppi and Kero were occupying another one. Salomé said to Vincent "I think that you can pull me down now."  
Salomé lowly sat on a couch, still holding her beloved's hand. Reluctantly, Salomé faced him and asked. " Do you know... That I am.. dead. ?  
-Of course I know. I'm not that blind. Even though the spell which did that to you is a really good spell, it's obvious that you're not alive. I can't hear your heart. I can't smell your blood. And you're not breathing." Vincent slowly answered. He had decided to speak in Japanese, he didn't want to hide his thoughts to the people who were in this room . Salomé bit her lower lip. "But...I still don't understand. How did you know that I was here? And why were you so sure that it was me? I was killed ten years ago!! How on earth did you know that I'd be here, today?   
-I'm a sorcerer, you know it, right? After your death I quickly developed some powers. The most important is my power of precognition . a week after your death, I began to have strange dreams. We were together, and I was older than you. You were always the same, your face was the same... But I was older. I was almost thirty in my dreams. Soon I understood that it wasn't simple dreams, but something else, more important. During a month , I tried to improve my power. And one day, I see the scene that happened today. At this moment, I knew that if I didn't gave up my hopes, one day, I'll be with you again. During ten years I travelled round the earth, I learned a lot of magic spells, I improved myself. Last week I went in Japan , and I waited for today. That's all."  
In the room , everyone was listening carefully to him. Suddenly Salomé burst out crying. She looked at Vincent's eyes " During... during ten years, you've waited for me.... You've been waiting for someone who is dead!! Baka!! Why didn't you simply forget me?? I'm DEAD , Vincent!! You should go away from me , and fall in love with a good girl, who could make you happy. I'm DEAD!!! Do you understand what it imply? And..." She was cut off by Vincent lips. He was kissing her softly. He slowly pulled away, and gave her a mischievous look. He laughed and said " I'm sorry , I didn't improve myself that much I think... I still know only one way to calm you down." Then suddenly he looked very serious, and he took her chin in his hand "Salomé. My hearts was stolen by you 15 years ago. I can't forget you. My heart can love only one person, and this person, that's you Salomé. So don't ask me again to go away from you, I won't. I'll never let you alone again. Believe me Salomé. I love you, and nothing can change this. So, please, accept my feelings." And a he said this, he slowly bent his head towards her, and he began to kiss her passionately . When their kiss stopped they looked into each others eyes. Vincent took Salomé in his arms and looked at the other people who were in the room.  
***  
Eriol was looking at the couple with a soft glance, and he was smiling warmly at them. Eriol had changed a lot these last days... The last time I saw him like that, smiling and having such a gentle look in his eyes , that was before he left Tomoeda for England... Tomoyo thought.   
" So. I think that everybody is exhausted. What do you think about the idea of sleeping a little ?" Eriol asked. Everybody nodded. "I'll show you the house, and your bedroom ; and ... Well, I think that the rest will wait until tomorrow. Vincent, I hope that you'll stay with us tonight.  
-I'd be pleased to accept your offer. Thank you very much, er...Please, excuse me, but.. What's your name?  
-Oh , I'm sorry , we didn't introduce ourselves. Well, so my name is Eriol. The one who is sitting near me is Nakuru. And the two creatures laying on her lap are Kerobero (the yellow one) and Spinnel (the black one)." The three guardians agreed silently, smiling to the young man. " On the other couch, the man is named Syaoran, Sakura is his girlfriend, and the girl with long and black hair is Tomoyo.   
-Thank you. My name is Vincent Delteil. Nice to meet you." Vincent replied calmly.   
***  
" So, you've seen the kitchen , the living room , the bibliotheca and the little training room. Here's Nakuru and Spinnel's bedroom , and their bathroom. We'll go upstairs, and I'll show you your room .  
-Eriol-san. I can share a bedroom with Salomé." Vincent said. Eriol looked at him , then one of his wonderful smile appeared on his lips. " Ok, so I'll give you this bedroom." The little group walked upstairs, went through a big corridor. Eriol opened a door at the bottom of the corridor : "I think this bedroom 'll suit you. If there's a problem , just ask me, my bedroom is this one" said Eriol as he was pointing at an another door, close to the door of Salomé and Vincent's room. "Good night" said Vincent. Salomé waved her hand gave a wink at her friends; and shouted "Goooood night!! Sleep good, have nice dreams, and see you tomorrow!! Ho ho ho ho.!" Salomé followed Vincent in "their" bedroom, and closed the door.   
"Waah !! I'm fond of her!!! She is so cute !! ha ha ha ha !!" laughed Nakuru and jumped in the middle of the corridor, with Kero and Suppi who were on her shoulders. In the corridor, everybody went dot eyed and sweat dropped (except Nakuru who was jumping , and the two little guardians who were desperately trying to stay on her shoulders...).Eriol sighed . "Nakuru...You'll see her tomorrow. Now we need to sleep, and you too I think...   
-Yay yay !! See you tomorrow everyone!! She went to the stairs. Suddenly Kero left her shoulder and flew toward Sakura. " Sorry guys, but I'll sleep in Sakura's room , as usual, See ya tomor-..." But before he could finish his sentence the little yellow Guardian was caught in the air by Nakuru's hand , who was giggling " No way, No WAY !!! Ha ha, you came with us!! Oh come on Kero-chan, this 'll be fun!!  
-Waaaaah !! le-me-go , le'-me-go!!! 'don't wanna sleep with you !! naaaaaaaaa !! And don't call me "Kero-chan", you're not allowed to do this !! Sakuraaaa !! Help meee!!" Kero was still yelling but he disappeared in the stairs with Suppi and Nakuru.   
Sakura's mouth opened, and she began to say "Kero-chan..." then she sighed and laughed a little. "I think that this 'll be useless...".  
Eriol walked in the corridor, and opened another door. " This'll be your room Syaoran-kun, if you don't mind . See you tomorrow." .Syaoran put a soft kiss on Sakura's lips , and said "Good night my love. Good night Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun."  
Eriol walked to the next door , and opened it " Sakura-chan? This 'll be your room alright? Do you agree?   
-Sure I agree!! Thank you for everything Eriol!! See you tomorrow ! Good night ,you!" Then Sakura disappeared in "her" bedroom . Eriol opened the last door: "And Tomoyo-chan , this one is for you. Hope you'll like it. If you need anything, you know where my bedroom is. This door [Eriol pointed at another door, on the other side of the corridor] opens on the girl's bathroom. Good night , Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo looked at Eriol's face and gave him a big smile. "You're so nice Eriol-kun... Thank you for all." Then Tomoyo put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned around and said "Good night!".  
Alone in the corridor, Eriol slightly blushed and put a finger on his cheek. He stayed here, daydreaming during e few seconds. Then he mumbled "... need to sleep..." and went on his bedroom.  
*****Syaoran's bedroom.****  
Wow... what a day... he sighed sadly. Sakura... I'll help you, I'll protect you.. don't worry...I'll be here for you forever... He remove his shirt and let it fall on his bed. Then he began to look at the room. There was a bed with a green cover . Behind the bed was a desk. At the bottom of the room , there was a door made with glass . It was opening on a large balcony. Syaoran went on the balcony and looked at the sleeping town. He shivered, the air was terribly cold on his naked skin. He went back in his bedroom and closed the door. He noticed that there was another door in his room. What...? Ah ! It's certainly a closet Syaoran though, and he opened it.   
But , the thing that Syaoran saw wasn't exactly a closet. It was another bedroom. More, it was Sakura's bedroom. Sakura was removing her clothes when Syaoran opened the door. She was still wearing her skirt and her bra, but.. That was all. When she heard a noise in her back she slowly turn around , and found out that the author of the noise was Syaoran. During a second, the time seemed to stop. Then Sakura slowly opened her mouth and yelled " Whaaaaaaaa !!! What are you doing here??????" Then Sakura noticed that she was half naked , and she yelled again "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!".  
Syaoran almost fall on the ground. It was completely unexpected . He stayed on the doorway, too much surprised to speak or think. He was abruptly brought back to the reality by Sakura's voice. Then he noticed that she was trying to hide herself behind her arms, and that she seemed pretty angry against him . He blushed deeply and began to stammer "I...I... I 'm sorry.. I though... cupboard... Really. Not bedroom . I...  
-Go away !!!"Yelled a very red Sakura. "Huh? Ah , yes, Sorry, I'm sorry.. I..  
-Close this bloody door!!!  
-Sure!" Syaoran quickly stepped forward and quickly closed the door. He put his hand on his forehead and sighed.I can't believe this... There's a door between our room. And Eriol didn't told me this. I'm cursed.   
*******Eriol' bedroom*****  
Eriol was sitting on his bed, and he was laughing ha ha ha.... My , Syaoran ,I was sure that this 'll happen... Ha ha ha I can't stop myself... Poor Sakura-chan..I'm sorry...Ha ha ha ha ha... Maybe I 'm a little bit evil .. maybe. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Eriol was still laughing softly , alone in his room.   
******** Sakura's room. Midnight******  
I can't sleep...There's something in my chest. I can't sleep. I feel like crying.. What's happening to me? Oh , if only Kero-chan was with me... I feel so lonely.... That's maybe it. The pain in my chest. Loneliness... I must be with someone. I can't stay alone... I'm gonna be crazy soon.... I must....   
Slowly Sakura sat up. She walked to the door which was between Syaoran's room and her one. She knocked at the door.  
"Come in" Syaoran's voice answered. Sakura was relieved . She had thought that he was already asleep. She opened the door and stepped into the dark room. "Sakura? What's wrong? May I help you?". A voice came from the bed where Syaoran was lying. Sakura burst into tears and gasped "Syaoran... Syaoran...I'm afraid... please, Syaoran I'm so afraid... Syaoran..." She was shaking now.  
Syaoran jumped out of his bed and took the shivering body of his beloved in his arms, trying to calm her down. He ran his hand trough her hair, and waited for her sobs to end.   
When Sakura was finally calmed , she muttered : "Syaoran I'm afraid...I don't want to be alone...May I stay with you, just for this night?? Please, Syaoran I beg of you..." Syaoran put his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear "Shh... Sakura.. I don't want to hear you beg again. You do exactly what you want . I'm pleased to help you." He slowly sad down on his bed, with his beloved still in his arms. He slowly lay down his bed , hugging her tenderly. Then he whispered again in her ear "Sakura... You aren't alone. We are here for you. And I'm here. I love you Sakura, I love you more than anything ;and you can be sure that I'll never let you alone. You're too much important for me. Believe me Sakura. I love you. And you're not alone. So don't cry my Love. Don't be afraid. It hurts so much when you cry. You're such a perfect woman Sakura.. So gentle, so beautiful.. So wonderful. You should never be alone. Never." He tightened his grip around her waist, and he kissed her forehead. Sakura whipped her tears , and said in a whisper "I love you so much Syaoran... Thank you."  
Quickly the two lovers felt asleep , laying in each other's arms , while their two auras slowly became one.  
********* The next day, 8 A.M. *****  
Eriol stepped out of his room, and the same time, Salomé and Vincent opened their door too.   
"Oh. You're awake. How are you today?" Eriol asked  
"Fine , we're really fine. Err.. Eriol, I think that Vincent is a little bit hungry , so , err..." Eriol laughed and said "I'll prepare the breakfast with Nakuru, and we'll eat in a few minutes. Ah , Salomé, could you wake Sakura up? And Vincent, could you told to Syaoran that it's time to wake up too?   
-Sure we can" answered Vincent. Eriol thanked him with his eyes, and walked toward Tomoyo's bedroom . He knocked at her door and said "Morning Tomoyo!!! Time to wake up!! Breakfast in ten minutes. "Suddenly Eriol heard a cry coming from behind him.. He quickly turned around and saw Salomé which was running out of Sakura's bedroom " Eriol , Eriol, that's horrible!! Sakura isn't in her bedroom!! She had disappeared!!! Eriol!!" . Eriol's glasses almost felt on the ground. "Wha.." he began. But he was cut by Vincent's calm voice. "Don't worry , I think I found her."  
He was standing in front of Syaoran's room. Salomé ran toward him and looked into the room. Her jaw dropped on the ground , she stood still during a few seconds, then faced Eriol and gave him a huge and bright grin " Ho ho ho ho ho !! You should see this!! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho so kawaai !!" Then she ran to Tomoyo's door and opened it, and she began to say something to Tomoyo.  
Intrigued , Eriol walked toward Syaoran's bedroom. Vincent had a small smile on his lips. When Eriol looked into the room , he couldn't help , but grinned from ear to ear. Syaoran was asleep, as was Sakura. They were hugging each others , as if they would never let the other go. They were still asleep, breathing softly in each others hair. Their lips were almost touching. The seemed so... so... "Kaawwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!" Tomoyo whined, she was holding her recorder and taping the whole scene. Near he Salomé was jumping from one foot to another. Eriol sweat dropped , as he was looking at the two girls. Then he sighed and shook his head, still grinning. He went to the stairs and said " Breakfast in 10 minutes guys. Don't be late. Nakuru and Kero eat a lot...  
-I'll help you" said Vincent.  
The two girls were still in the middle of the bedroom. Suddenly Tomoyo said " Err.. I don't want to wait here... If they wake up , and find me recording them , I'll be killed.. *sweat drops*.So... gonna go to the kitchen with the boys... But, wooh... Such a wonderful scene!! Ho ho ho ho !!!"Salomé went dot eyed , then stared at nothing during a few seconds , and finally she laughed too "Sure! You're right... Even though they can't kill me , I don't wanna see Sakura angry... This should be terrible. Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho !! Tomoyo-chan, did you ever notice that we have almost the same laugh?? Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!!!" Salomé took Tomoyo's arm and run out of the room. , still laughing. They carefully closed the door.   
***  
Sakura slowly woke up. She didn't wanted to open her eyes, she wanted to sleep more. She had just made a strange dream were Tomoyo and Salomé were laughing. How weird... She buried her head on her pillow and tried to fall asleep again. But there was something wrong with the pillow. First , it was warm. Second it was really soft. Almost like skin. She brushed her fingers on the "pillow" then she heard a soft moan " Mnnhm..." There was really something wrong. Pillows don't moan. WHAT THE MATTER? Oh dear.. I think that I must open my eyes now... .   
Sakura softly opened her emerald eyes. Only to met Syaoran's naked chest. Suddenly she remembered everything. Her fear, her pain, and when Syaoran had held her in his arms, how good it had been. She blushed and looked at Syaoran face. He was still asleep, but his arms were around her waist, in a tight grip. She moved her head and tried to disengage herself from her boyfriend's grip. Syaoran moaned again , something like "don' wanna wak' up...wanna sleep more".and he buried his head in her hair. Then , and only then, he slowly opened his eyes. It took him a few time too to realise where he was. Then he whispered "Goo' mornin' sweetheart...Did you sleep well?" Sakura blushed furiously 'Sweetheart?' Since when did he....? she nodded and said "very good night? Thank you, and you?   
-Wonderful night . I'd like to sleep like this every night..." When he realised what he had just said, he blushed furiously. But he didn't really mind ... He was with his Ying Fa, and that was the most important thing for him...  
Suddenly they heard a voice coming from downstairs . " Syaoran-kun !! Sakura-chan !! Wake up !! Breakfast is ready!!!"  
Syaoran looked in Sakura's eyes and kissed her softly . Then he said "let's go to the breakfast..."  
**********In the kitchen , around the table*****  
Kero was eating pancakes , Suppi was eating eggs with bacon. Vincent had already finished his breakfast, and cooking something else for himself. Salomé was helping her boyfriend. Tomoyo , Nakuru and Eriol were eating. They welcomed the couple with huge grins. Tomoyo's eyes were strange, and she could barely control her laugh. Eriol was grinning from ear to ear, and Nakuru was... In fact Nakuru was digging in her plate. She didn't really cared about the two lovers.  
"A.. Aku'a , 'ice o 'i 'u 'gain!!!" Ah, Sakura , nice to see you again!! "said" Kero.   
"Morning everyone !! did you sleep well?" Sakura and Syaoran asked.  
"Suuuuuuuurrrrreee... and you Sakura-chan , did you sleep well?? Ho ho ho ho" Tomoyo couldn't contain her laugh anymore.  
"Yeah... I... I slept well Tomoyo-chan.. Thank you.." Sakura frowned. There was something wrong in her best friend 's eyes.   
Ah , Syaoran-kun... Did you sleep well too?" Asked Eriol with ... yeah, an evil grin plastered in his face! Syaoran sighed and answered : "Wonderful night Eriol-kun. I fact I think that's my best night since... woah... My best night."  
Salomé was almost rolling on the floor " Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho !! And why was this night so good?" she asked , trying not to roll on the floor.   
Sakura was as red as Nakuru's shirt. But Syaoran wasn't event pink How can he control this ??? Sakura wondered. Syaoran calmly answered " I think that I had sweet dreams."  
Then he faced Sakura and whispered "Training.  
-HUH???   
-about the blushing thing. During 5 years I trained myself not to blush , I didn't wanted to look like a tomato every times I was with you. But I must admit that sometimes it's really hard." He smiled at her. Sakura went dot eyed , when her jaw tried to reach the ground "b-bu-bu-but, h-how did you know that I was thinking at..." she stammered.  
"It was almost written over your face Sakura. It was obvious that you were wondering about this." He kissed her lightly on the lips.   
"Wooooohooooooooooooo !! " the whole room cheered .   
***  
So. I think that now you should speak to your families, and bring your stuff here." Said Eriol after the breakfast. Everybody nodded.  
***Tomoyo***  
Tomoyo took her cell phone and explained the situation to he mother. During a few seconds, Her mother said nothing, but suddenly she said " Don't worry Tomoyo, I'll sent you what you need. Just wait here you are."  
Tomoyo went dot eyed , and looked at her cell phone. Sometimes her mother was strange, Tomoyo didn't even had the time to say what she needed  
***Vincent***  
"Salomé? J'ai quelques affaires aussi... je vais les chercher, je me depeche. Salomé ? I've got some stuff too. I'll take it, I'll be back soon." . He took her in her arms and kissed her forehead, and before she had the time to realise what just happened , he was already far away.   
During a while , Salomé was lost in her thoughts . Suddenly she asked Eriol : "Eriol Kun... May I borrow you a phone? Thank you" . Salomé looked at the phone Eriol had gave to her. She breathed deeply and dialled an number . " Allo? Tante Nex? C'est moi. Salomé. Ne me pose pas de questions, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi. Ne dit rien à grand mere Obitus , et envoie moi toutes mes affaires.... Oui , TOUTES. Hello Aunt Nex ? That's me Salomé. Don't ask me anything, please. I need you. Don't tell anything to grand mother Obitus, and send me all my stuff. Yeah, ALL .".She gave then Eriol's address , and hung up.   
*** Syaoran***  
Syaoran took his cell phone and dialled her mother's number.   
"Hello, mother? That's me , Syaoran.  
- Nice to hear you my son.  
-How are you since last week?   
- I'm fine. I helped Meiling, who still had some problems with her wedding... You know that it happens next week? I 'hope you'll be here son . Her fiancé is a very nice man.  
-Mother , I'd really like to be here for this. But.. I won't...  
-What's the matter my son?  
-Mother...Could you sent me all our stuff , about the Magic of Death?" Syaoran asked reluctantly.  
-XIAO LIANG! ... oh no.. please.. Don't tell me that ... Oh no , please, don't tell me you're the Chosen One for the ritual..." Yelan was crying  
"I'm not the Chosen mother... But I need your help. Because , the Chosen one this year, is Sakura....Yeah mother... Thank you... So you're sure that I'll receive it tomorrow? Ok , thank you; Are my sisters here? Yeah , I'd like to say them hello."  
***  
Sakura was witnessing the whole scene. She saw that Tomoyo was looking at her phone like if it had just began to sang "Jingle Bells" to her .*In other words, she was giving a very suspiciously look to it*  
She saw that Salomé seemed worried, and was waiting for Vincent. But soon she began to babble with Nakuru. They were really alike...  
She saw that Syaoran was trying to speak, but that his sisters were all speaking in the same time. And the poor Syaoran looked at his cell trying to find out a way or another to say something in the middle of his four sisters whining.  
He is so wonderful. All of them are wonderful . I'm really lucky... My friends are wonderful. And, yeah... I'll do this ritual, and sure I'll seal this bloody Magic!! Sure!! Then I'll be happy. Forever, with my friends, and Syaoran. No problem. I can do this. I'm the card mistress. And I've got a whole year to train myself. Sure. I'll do it. And after , I'll be with Syaoran. Nothing will separate us !! never.   
Sakura looked at her boyfriend , who was desperately trying to say something. But soon he gave up and looked at her girlfriend.  
Suddenly she felt cold, and she wanted, she needed to feel his body surrounding hers, his strong arms encircling her waist.... She wasn't able to live without him. Just... I just want to feel his hands on my body.. I just want to know that he is still here for me. .Sakura closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt something on her stomach. It was Syaoran's hand. She opened her eyes and looked at him, wondering. Syaoran was still hearing the babbling of his sisters, but he was right in front of her, smiling at her. She saw, more than she heard, him saying "I'll be here for you my Love. Forever. Just call , and I come." She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, while he put his free hand on her waist, pulling her closer.  
  
  
**************T o be Continued*****************************  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaahaaaaaa !! Can't write more.  
I'm sorry, I've so much things to write, but , here, really ,I can't write more ... 4A.M.  
I begin to speak with my mouse, which is something pretty bad. Erf erf erf.  
Really wanted to write more... but.. can't... so... please.. forgive me The author falls on the floor and begin to snore loudly  
Anyway? Did you like this one? (oh God, I hope so!!!! ). I'm sorry , I wasn't at home yesterday, so I couldn't write it , or post it.   
But... promise you... That...I'll...post the next one... Tomorrow. Snores again  
Seeeeeeeeee yaaaaaahaaaahaaaaahahah ssoooooon.  
Ah , yeah , GOD BLESS YOU ALL!!!  
Nex and Obitus, are two way to say "death" in Latin . Nex= Violent Death ; and Obitus=Death.  
OK. I think that I said all. Wanna continue my fiiiiihihihihhhiiiiiihihihihiiiiiihc!! But , here , I really can't .  
Please, if you liked it, just tell me it!!! Wanna be liked!! Waaahahahahahahaaaaahahah.  
still mad . Want my beeed!! Oh, sweetbed, please, come to me... I need you.   
Wahahahahahahaha. Still mad. Kisses.   
  
  



	9. Glints of Light...

Hi Everyone!!!! How 're U Today?? Fine I hope!! Wahhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhaaaaaaaaah.Still need some sleep.  
++ I'm soooooo sooooooorry !!! I didn't write this chapter as fast as I said I would… I'm sooooooooorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy !!Hope you're not mad at me… YES . WE . ARE… AND . BY . THE . HELL . WHERE . WERE . YOU ??????? Me…? He he he erf erf erf.. I was kinda having …some problems and… I couldn't write… Bad mood , felt depressed… *gomen , I'm not able to control my mood…* That's why I put down my pen *or my keyboard* during a while. But now I'm back dear !FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEE !! PLEEEEEEEEEAAASEEEEEEEE !! don't yell at me!! I beg of you!!! The author is kneeling in front of the readers and whining after them.* How pathetic…* *sigh…*  
++ Thaaaaaaaaaaank youuu for your reviews…. You're so nice… I know what you're thinking : * how pathetic you're , begging after reviews… Ack!!! Le-me-go , le'-me-go!! Don't grab my leg like that !! Ack!! Let me go!! I won't review your bloody story , LET US GO , ME AND MY LEG!!!!Horrible author… eeck… I'll make nightmares tonight… * , but really , thank you so much for your reviews. That give me the strength to go on…*watery eyes* . *waterfalls on the author's cheeks*  
++ Disclaimers : ooh… YOU… Yeah !! You who are trying to sue me!!!! Today I'm sick, I need some sleep, I must write this chapter before 4 A.M., so , I'll give you an advice… DON'T . PISS . ME . OFF . TODAY . and, by the hell , I DON'T OWN CCS. * sorry , I'm in a bad mood today.*.*ROFL!!! Poor *one_who_tried_to_sue_me_today* … I almost feel sorry for them…*  
++ Well .. I'm still sorry *is that day the "the_author_is_sorry_day" ? Rofl…* But, I'm still French, and I still make a lot of errors.. Sometimes I forget a word too.. anyway, hope you'll forgive me, AGAIN….  
++ Maybe I should begin this chapter?? Wai'… must find a name…Wooh… Really…don't know…Ah. Got it…. ( and don't ask me what the title means, even myself I don't know it. I just think that it sounds good. ) Yoooohooooooooo let's go!! * I think that this chapter 'll suck a lot. I'm pretty sure of this. And, well, it'll suck a lot, and it'll be sappy-sappy again. I'm in a sappy mood today. *  
and it'll be short too. But don't worry , the chapter ten 'll be longer.^.^"  
++ Ah , yeah, I CHANGED MY NAME TOO . Do you prefer this one? It means  
PURPLE RAIN. "STOOOOOOOOOOP BABBLING !!!! WRIIIIIITE NOOOOOOW!!!" Kay , kay... don't be so harsh with me ... loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool  
  
  
But Again it hasn't been that Day…  
Glints of Light .   
  
  
"But Again, it hasn't been that day…  
Today again, I felt the sweet and sour taste   
Of the pain ; 'cause I didn't find my soul mate,   
Today again, I tasted the bitterness   
Of my empty heart; of my own emptiness…"  
  
  
***  
Salomé was in the street , waiting for Vincent. Were is he?? I begin to be worried… Where could he be? He left Eriol's house one hour ago… Vincent… where are you?? You're always disappearing without telling where you are.… Grumpfh… men… grmm, all the same… grumpfh….  
Suddenly a black car stopped in front of Eriol's house. Two huge vans were following the car. Four dark figures popped out of the car, In the same time , with a perfect timing.   
The four peoples were four women with dark clothes, and sunglasses . One of the women pointed at Eriol's house and said : "That's the house." Then the woman looked down at her watch, then said again. "You've got five minutes to clean the whole place. Go!". Three women began to walk toward the house.  
Salomé frowned. to 'clean' the place…? Wha… What are they going to do??? I must stop them!!  
Salomé ran toward the three women and yelled "Stop! If you make a move you'll regret it! Who are you? And Why are you here??". Salomé was glaring at the three women. Oh God, what can I do? They seem to be determinate… What 'll I do if they don't stop…? I can't use magical spell on them… This would be unfair.   
One of the women looked at Salomé and she made a step. Salomé opened her mouth to say something, but someone spoke before her. "My girlfriend has some scruples about hurting you. But I warn you, I won't be that nicer… Touch her, or try to enter this house, and I'll kill you." Salomé turned around and saw Vincent. A ball of pure energy was glowing weakly in his hand.   
The woman looked at him in disdain , then said " You can't stop us. Try , and you'll have a little problem."  
An evil smile appeared in Vincent's face. The ball suddenly grew bigger , glowing stronger. "You've been asking for it…  
-Vincent!! No!!! Don't !" Salomé yelled , frightened by the look on her boyfriend's face.   
" Fubuki-san? Urara-san?? Satsuki san??? Why are you here? Salomé and Vincent, what's happening here??"  
Tomoyo was standing in front of Eriol's entrance hall , witnessing the whole scene. Salomé looked at her.   
Then she looked at the 'Fubuki-san_Urara-san_Satsuki-san' group.   
Then she looked at Vincent. In his hand, there was no trace of magic anymore.  
Then she looked again at Tomoyo.   
Slowly very slowly, Salomé went dot eyed. Then , she whined " Waaaaaaahhh !! I don't understand!! What's happening here!! Tomoyo-chan , do you know them??   
-Yes, I know them . They are my bodyguards. And, the one, who is near the car is Yumiko-san. One of my mother's body guards.   
- What??? Bo … bo-bodyguards??" Salomé stammered.  
Tomoyo nodded, they faced the three women. "Why are you here? Is there a problem?  
-No problem Tomoyo-san. Your mother told us to bring you your belongings.  
-Oh , I understand now. Well, where are they?"  
One of the women pointed at the two big big vans. " They're here."  
Tomoyo sweat dropped.   
*******30 minutes after.*******  
"Oh no you won't. Really , I thank you. You're nice, you brought me my clothes, and my computer, and a lot of other things, but you won't stay here. I don't need bodyguards!! My friends are here with me! You can be sure that I'd be safe. And tell to my mother that I don't need all this stuff. I'll just keep some clothes and my computer, this 'll be enough.  
- Tomoyo-san, Your mother told us to stay with you and to protect you , because she wants you to help the - quote : "cute-cute-Sakura-chan" , end of quote-, and she told us that you can't do it correctly without all of this."  
Tomoyo sighed and crossed her arms on her chest.  
***  
Sakura was laughing. Tomoyo seemed really in despair. Apparently, the bodyguards wanted to stay here with her. And they brought with them so much stuff. Of course, Eriol's house was big… But maybe not big enough to receive all the bodyguards had brought. Ah, Sonomi-san is really nice, but she is really a woman of extremes… she thought. Suddenly an arm came around her waist.  
"Your laugh is wonderful Sakura-chan… It really makes my day better…" whispered Syaoran in her ear. Sakura shivered when she felt Syoaran's whole body against her own. It was so comforting to feel his warm body, his strength surrounding her. When she was in his arms, she was almost certain that nothing bad 'd happen to her. She slowly turned around and faced the young man. She slowly closed her eyes and rested her head in his chest. " Syaoran… I love when you hold me in your arms. I love it, because I'm sure I'm safe. When I'm with you, nothing can happen to me… And I wanted to thank you for this… Thank you so much…I don't know what I would do if you weren't here for me…" Sakura whispered softly ,and then Syaoran kissed her forehead.  
Eriol appeared at the door : "Eh guys, you can take a shower if you want ." Without doing it on purpose , Syaoran and Sakura faced him; and answered simultaneously " Yeah , good idea, I'll take my shower now if you don't mind." Eriol grinned and said " Sure I don't mind. You know that there's a bathroom for men and one for women? Good… Anyway, If you want to take you shower in the same bathroom, I don't mind either…"  
Eriol grinned and gave an amused look at the two lovers . Sakura was really red , and looked down at her feet, avoiding Eriol's glance. Syaoran send a death glare to Eriol, who laughed and said :  
"-Hahahahaha… You're cute when you're mad Syaoran-kun …  
- Eriol !! How dare you??!   
-Hmmm? What's the matter Syaoran-kun?" Eriol replied " And, oh, I think that you still need some training about the.. err… 'blush' thing… You're even redder than Sakura now.. Ha ha ha…  
-Hooe… I'll take my shower now… and alone !" mumbled Sakura , and then she disappeared in the stairs. Syaoran glared again at Eriol * if looks could kill…* and followed Sakura on the stairs.  
Eriol was still laughing "Ha ha ha ha.. that was priceless…"  
***  
Urara was still speaking. Now she was explaining something about the necessity to have a body guard when "you're-a-young-lady-like-you-Tomoyo-san". Necessity my ass… though Tomoyo. /… Ooooooooo h ! O.o Bad bad girl Tomo-chan. HO ho ho ho ho ho ho…. / . She began to be pretty bored by her stubborn body guard. She sighed I know that's not her fault but really , why can't she understand? . Tomoyo wasn't really listening to Urara. First because the woman was always saying the same things, and well , it was kinda.. boring… , and second because she was looking at Eriol, who was laughing His laugh… That's so good to hear it again…He is happy again. I'm wondering… Why did he change so much these last days? He's like the first time we met him… No… there's something different. Before, he would never had say such a think to Syaoran and Sakura. That's strange … But I think that… I like it…  
"Tomoyo-chan , do you need some help ?" Suddenly Tomoyo noticed that Eriol was just in front of her, smiling and giving her a " may_I_help_you_?_'coz_I'd_be_glad_to_help_you" look. Tomoyo blushed slightly, but she sighed and said " I don't think that you'd be able to help me Eriol. I'm afraid that you won't be able to convince her…"  
Eriol just smiled. He took Urara by the arm, and walked slowly outside. Tomoyo saw Eriol speaking during five minutes , and then suddenly Urara stepped forward and shouted : " We've five minutes to left the place. Just let here the computer and Tomoyo-san's clothes. Hurry up!"  
And the body guard began to leave Eriol's house.   
Tomoyo's jaw dropped on the ground " E… Eriol? How did you do that???  
-This my secret Tomoyo…Ha ha ha ha … And, no I won't tell you how I did this , 'coz it wouln't be a secret anymore… So. Where 'd you put your computer? Let me help you for its installation."  
  
***  
  
Syaoran and Sakura stepped outside the bathrooms in the same time. They both looked at each others, then giggled. "I think we have the *timing* , don't you think Syaoran ?  
-Sure we have my love" he answered back and he gently took her in his arms. They stay silent, locked in their embrace during a few minutes, enjoying each other warmth , each other scent, and their mutual love.   
A faint music could be heard, coming from Eriol's bedroom .   
The insistent refrain was rocking them, the voice of the singer and the violins supporting them.  
What can I do  
To get me to you  
Come on now won't you   
Ease my mind  
Reasons for me to find you  
Peace of mind  
Reason for me to live my life  
Ease my mind  
Reasons for me to know  
Peace of mind  
What can I do   
To get me to you…  
Sakura shivered lightly in her beloved's arms "What a beautiful song" she whispered softly.  
Syaoran nodded "I didn't knew that Eriol liked that kind of music…"  
They remained silent during a few seconds more, still listening the sad song.  
Then Sakura reluctantly broke their embrace and gazed at her boyfriend.  
"Err … Syaoran …I was wondering… How could I train myself , for the ritual…?"  
Syaoran's eyes immediately get changed in a darker shade of amber , he really didn't know where to began. He gazed down at the beautiful face of his angels and said :  
"Well, maybe the first thing that you should learn is how to control your body. And for this, you must begin by knowing it full."  
He grabbed her hand gently and headed toward his bedroom . He closed the door behind her, and sat down on his bed .  
" Sakura" he began "you know that your body is governed by different energies? A normal human only use 5 to 10% of these energies . You , because of your Magic, you're using more of that strength, even though you're not conscious of it. I think that you maybe use … hum 45% of your energies.   
-Syaoran , how much of your energy do you use ?   
-Me ? Almost 100%"  
Sakura looked at him in awe, with stary eyes . " Sugoi …. You're strong !" . Syaoran blushed , then said:  
"No Sakura , it has nothing to see with strength… Well , in fact , it has, but we'll deal with that later… You know, it's like the babies. They have legs, foot , hands , fingers and all , right ? " Sakura nodded , wondering what he wanted to explain.  
"But they don't walk on the beginning. They don't know how to use their legs .Plus they have a bad coordination at first . Err … I don't know how to make it clear for you… I mean , these energies , they 're within you , since the day you were created. But you're simply not aware of them , and of course , you don't know how to use it. I , even though I'm the descendant of Clow Reed , don't own a lot of Magic. But as I told you before, I control all my inners energies. Since I'm a child I learned how to obtain the best of my Magic ,I simply learned who I was, and how to use myself to Increase my knowledge, to improve my Magic.   
And now, we'll do the same with you.  
- Bu..but , Syaoran , I Can't ! I'm unable to do such a thing !" Sakura said , alarmed.  
- Shh , Sakura… don't say such a thing." He chuckled " of course you can… you're the card mistress, remember? You're supposed to be the greatest sorceress of the world Honey…"  
Sakura gave him a faint smile.   
"We'll begin by determining how many energies you have, how powerful they're , and then we'll think of how we can exploit them, OK ?"  
Syaoran stood up and took of his shirt .   
Sakura gasped and blushed furiously.  
Syaoran looked at her, puzzled, then smirked "Hey love, what's the matter? You already saw me shirtless , don't you? Beside , that's an old habit of mine to be shirtless when I train myself. I need to move without restraint sometimes . Old habits die hard you know …" Saying this ,he chuckled .  
Sakura's crimson deepened .   
OMG… If he keep on behaving like this, I won't be able to concentrate…. What does he think? He really think that seeing him like this does nothing to me…? He so perfect… Beautiful torso… Chiselled muscles … Velvet skin…. *sigh* How lucky I am to be his girlfriend…   
OH Gods Oh Gods OH GODS he is turning around…  
Oh Gods, please give me the strength, do not let me jump on him…   
OMG!!! Look at these shoulders … Oooow , wanna touch him… SAKURAAAAAAAAAA !!! calm down !!! don't think at this!!! You're here to train yourself !!  
"Sakura … Sakura ?? Earth to Sakura…? Houston , we've got a problem… Sakura?"  
Sakura abruptly snapped out of her reverie, only to saw that Syaoran was looking at her in a strange way.  
"Are you alright Sakura ? What's wrong?"  
Oh , you dare to ask what's wrong my dear Syaoran? Wai' , I'll show you *wrongness* …  
Suddenly Sakura took of her T-shirt ...   
She looked at Syaoran, whose jaw was desperately trying to come undone , so it could have fallen on the floor in peace , then said in a little too innocent way :  
"Didn't you just said than we *need to move without restraint * ? So, now I can , too ."   
*no answer*  
OH DAMN YOU LI SYAORAN , DON'T DO THAT !!! DON'T.LOOK.AT.HER.BREAST !!!  
Yeah you can do this.   
Yeah , look at her eyes.   
Her beautiful green eyes.  
YEAH.  
Green eyes.  
As green as her bra.   
LI SYAORAN!!! Stop it right now !   
*eyes_eyes_eyes_eyes*  
oh my Gods… what a nice figure she has.  
So thin, and so… round in the same time… so full…a full bosom..  
LI SYAORAN , I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS !!! YOU LOOKED AT HER BREAST!  
...  
AND YOU'RE STILL LOOKING AT IT !   
STOP IT !!   
Oh Gods, she'll think I'm a pervert now… but I can't stop myself… She is so wonderful…   
So was thinking Syaoran, the great Li Syaoran , master of the Li clan.  
On the other hand, Sakura grinning from ear to ear, but she was blushing a little too. Syaoran was looking at her with so much intensity…   
Suddenly Syaoran began to laugh. " Oh … Sakura … My love , you're driving me crazy… " and then he laughed, again, and again , unable to stop himself.   
Sakura chuckled too. What a beautiful couple they made… no one was more mature than the other, always teasing each others…   
Suddenly he put his hands on her bare waist and pulled her closer to him , bringing her lips to his in an oh so sweet kiss, but passionate indeed .   
As they deepened their kiss , Sakura smiled in her mind , and her hands began to travel along his back..  
And both of them were so busy , deep in the first lesson of " How to know your Body better" /… Ho HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO ,I'm such a bad girl .. (and a bad author, yeah , I know this) …/ , that no one of them heard the knock on the door.  
They began to be aware that something was wrong when Eriol stepped in Syaoran's bedroom , followed by Tooya , Yukito and Tomoyo , and when Eriol began to say :  
"Syaoran-kun, did you see Sakura, her brother is looking for her and …err… I'm kinda thinking that we found her now…ERR . * COUGHT COUGHT* . Syaoran?  
-Sugoooooooooooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! TWO TIMES IN A DAY !!! Sugoi !!! I'm so lucky !! This time I've got my cam!!!" whined an overjoyed Tomoyo, videotaping the couple.   
Tooya put his hand on Yukito's shoulder . He whispered in a terrifying way :  
"Yuki … tell me that I need glasses . Tell me that , that damn bloody Chinese gaki isn't half naked, and that he isn't kissing my half naked Kaiju , in his bedroom . Yuki …?"  
Yukito didn't answered , but winced , Tooya's hand was almost breaking his collar bone.   
Tooya spoke again , but this time , it was directed to Tomoyo .  
"And you , what do you mean, by " Two times in a day" ???? " he nearly shouted.   
But Tomoyo didn't seemed to be impressed nor bothered by his roar , and still video taping , said:   
"They slept together this night , and in the morning- …  
-Nooo …" she was interrupted by Yukito's moan " Tomoyo-san ! Don't say such a thing when Tooya has his hand on my shoulder , I beg you…."  
Tooya was as red as Syaoran and Sakura who were now in the middle of the bedroom , their shirt and T-shirt having magically found their way back to their bodies.But Tooya was red from anger, whereas the young couple *redness* seemed to be due to something .. else. /... WONDER WHAT... Maybe the lack of oxygen...my , my my .. SUCH A PASSIONATE KISS?? Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho !!! looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool. gomen , gomen I stop my babbling ... ;ppp !!! .../  
Tomoyo was still videotaping, completely oblivious of the diplomatic incident that she has just caused , and Eriol was laughing as if there was no tomorrow , banging his head on the wall , tears rolling down his cheeks.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
  
************************************  
  
YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! FINALYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!! I finished it.  
YEAH YEAH , I know, that's not really serious , there's the ritual and all , and they're making out instead of training themselves , oblivious of their duty , yadda yadda yadda …  
I know. But dear, enjoy these moments of peace , they won't last. Coz' I tell you , the next chapters won't be all fun for both of them.  
Anyway , hope you liked that one ! (even though I have serious doubt on it. LOOOOOOOOOOOL)  
And, please, I beg of you … REVIEW!!! Your reviews give me the strength to go on, you can't guess how much they helped me for keeping on writing dear readers.  
SO I wanna say :  
THANKS: to the ones who read my fics , thank you dear , and don't worry , I won't stop now.  
VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
My Ddou , who believes in me,  
My Hiko , who helped me a lot (and he still helps , lol) , even though he isn't quite aware of it … *laughs* (AWARE mon Hiko awareuh ,lol … Suppi Van Dam, looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool )  
And at last but not the least ( oh sure they're not the least…)  
All the one who reviewed to my fic . I cherish your reviews , really. PLEASE ! DON'T STOP! NEVER STOOOOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU , I OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWE YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUUUUUUCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( I love you ; I owe you so much.)  
THANK YOU DEAR !!! LOVE ! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Kisses .  
Kure-chan.  
  
Spéciale dédicace : HO HO HO clan! *wink wink*  
  
Hold me slowly, my sweet babe  
Touch me gently, 'cause a special night  
Kiss me softly, as many as stars  
I love you really Baby, can I?   
*the author is day-dreaming.*  
*DO NOT DISTURB!!*  
*but , here, just here, please , review. wink wink !!!*  
*yeah yeah , I know, I'm boring with the *review* thing. but I do so coz' that's important for me ; looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool.*  
KISSES MY DEARS, TAKE CARE OF YOU , LET NO ONE HURT YOU , AND STAY STRONG !  



End file.
